It's a Promise
by BelieveForMe
Summary: [You are my boyfriend now!] [Whats a boyfriend? You mean a friend thats a boy?] [You know, thats excatly what I said...] [Is there a word called girlfriend then?] [I think so...] [You'll be my girlfriend then.] SasuxSaku, Preschool style. Fluffyness, Duh!
1. Opening

**(A/N: **Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does. So yeah shower him in gifts and bribe him to make Sasuke and Sakura together ;-;

Please enjoy the story, but note this; this is my first fan fic. So it's probably not that good. But I promise I'll try to to get better! And no, I'm not English, so please excuse my grammar mistakes and so on. Hope you enjoy my first story; Its a Promise.

* * *

**Bold Text - Sakura's Thought's**

* * *

**Opening**

**Its a Promise**

* * *

"Oi Sakura! Hurry up!" Ino called. 

Little Sakura stumbled towards the ball as it continued to roll away from the playground.

"I-I'm coming!" she shouted shouted as the petite girl continued to chase after the rolling ball. Sakura's vision was focused on the rolling ball, not paying any attention to her surroundings, only that little red ball she was chasing. Suddenly, the red ball stopped, and now in her sight was a red ball, and... **someone's foot? **Sakura's slowly stopped running as the ball was in reach. Sakura closed her eyes and fell to her knees, panting. After a few seconds, she regained her breath and some of her strength. She opened her eyes and look towards the ground, but she saw no red. **Where'd the ball go? Ino's going to kill me if I lose it...**

"Here," a voice in front of her said. Sakura looked up, a boy just a few inches taller then her held out the red ball in his hands. Sakura took a moment to observe the boy. His raven black hair stood out in the sun, beside him was a woman that looked almost exactly like him. **(A/N: In girl form! xD Can't have Sasuke's mom look like a boy!)**

**He's so…What's a word to describe him … pretty****? No... Cool? Yes, I think cool is a good word to describe him.  
**

Sakura's cheeks suddenly flared up, noticing she had been staring at the boy for a long time. Blushing she hesitantly took the ball from his hands and gave a short bow. "T-thank you," she quietly said.

The women beside the boy smiled as she bent down to their level, "Made a new friend?" The raven haired boy blushed and quickly looked away, not replying to the women. The women smiled again as she put a hand on his head and slightly ruffled his already somewhat messy hair. "Well class should start soon, have fun honey." The women said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Mom!" He complained as he pushed the women away. Mrs. Uchiha simply smiled again as she walked away.

"Try not to get into trouble!" She waved from the corner of the street.

The bell rang, indicating for the new students to hurry into class.

And so, Sakura's first day of school started.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, currently 6 years old attending her first year in school. Her appearance matched her name. Her hair color matched her name, Sakura** (A/N: Cherry Blossom) ** perfectly. While her jaded green eyes matched her last name Haruno. **(A/N: of Spring) **

Konoha Academy; Sakura's new school was an elite first class private school. Her family lives far away and could barely pay the fee for her to attend to this school. However both wanted the best for her and was willing to pay with their savings for her to attend to Konoha Academy, however, they were only able to cover enough for Sakura to have one year in Konoha Academy.

Sakura had recently befriended two girls named Ino, and Hinata. As well as another girl named Tenten she said talked to before the bell had rang. The only boys she knew was the boy that handed her the ball and blond haired boy she caught staring at her a few times. However, she didn't know either one of their names, so they didn't count too much.

Other then those 3 / 5 she knew nothing about anyone else. The class was full of strangers.

* * *

Sakura sat down between her two new friends, Ino and Hinata. The boy she had met earlier sat in front with the blond haired boy. 

**I should've got his name.**

"Hey!" Ino said as she tried to get Sakura's attention. "Isn't he cute?" Ino asked, pointing to the raven haired boy. Sakura just stared, she didn't reply, but in the back of her mind she had a feeling she'd be good friends with him.

"Alright class, settle down. Class is about to begin" A man said. The class silenced. "My name is Iruka, your new teacher. First, I'd like to say, welcome to Konoha Academy. Second, try not to get into trouble, I'd rather not keep anyone in after school on the first day." Iruka said, staring at a certain blond haired boy sitting in front. "Other then that, please come up one by one to pick up the school supplies you'll need today," he said with a smile. Each student lined up in a single file and Sakura followed.

She picked up one of the boxes stacked on the table and quickly sat back down in her seat. "I'd like you to open the box once your seated," Iruka said. Inside was crayons, 2 pencils, an eraser and a small piece of paper. "Now, I'll be going around the classroom to tell you a random number. I'd like you to write down the number as well as with your name on the piece of paper you have inside the box. Then come up and drop the paper inside this container," Iruka said while holding a small brown box.

* * *

Little Sakura waited as her teacher slowly moved around the room whispering a number into each student's name. Back in her old town, she was the smartest in her grade. Her old class could barely even remember how to spell their own name. But here... Everyone seemed to be just as smart as her. **This school must be really good at teaching. No wonder why mommy and daddy wanted me to come here. **Sakura looked around. There seemed to be more boys then girls in the class, from what Sakura could count, there was 7 girls and 15 boys; with the total of 22 students in the class. In her old school, the classes usually consisted of 35 students per class.

* * *

Looking up, Sakura saw her teacher, it was her turn. Iruka bent down and whispered the number '7' in her ear. Sakura gave a small smile and nodded as she quickly wrote down the number and wrote her name. **S-a-k-u-r-a. There.** She slowly got up, making sure I wrote both the number and her name down before dropping the piece of paper into the box. Sakura slowly made her way back to her seat and sat down. "Pst, hey Sakura what number did you get?" Ino whispered. "7, you?" she replied. "Aw! I didn't get the same number as you! I got 10..." She pouted. Sakura also gave a small frown. 

**What was this number thing for anyway? **

"Hey, Hinata, what number did you get?" she asked. Hinata jumped a bit. "e-eight..." her voice was like a whisper, but that was normal, she was never loud to begin with. **So none of us got the same number... The teacher still never told us what it was for...** "Alright class, did everyone put their number in the box?" Iruka asked. "Yes," the class said in unison. "Good, then I'll begin."

* * *

**(A/N:**Theres the opening chapter for ya! Sorry if its bad, its my first time writing a fan fic. There'll be lots of fluffy-ness coming up! Yay for grade school cute-ness! Heres a hint about the whole number thing. Sakura got 7, shes in team 7, Ino got the number 10, shes in team 10. ;D Get it? 

I'll try my best to get the next (1st) chapter up before the weekend since its March Break! Reviews are loved! )

* * *

**Next time on 'It's a Promise'**

**Chapter 1 - Its nice to meet you too**

**"Hi there… Y-you looked bored… So, I-I was wondering, w-would you like to p-play ball with us?" She asked quietly to the sitting boy. Avoiding eye contact, she held a small red ball in front of her, waiting for his answer while her cheeks flared up.**

**"Hmm?" He replied, not taking his black eyes off of his book.**


	2. It's nice to meet you too

Disclaimer - Again, I'm in tears that I don't own Naruto... Now if only Masashi Kishimoto -- The creator of Naurto -- made Sasuke and Sakura fall in love! Everyone! Charge! Onward to black mail! Tie him up to a chair if needed until he makes those two together! D:

**(A/N:)** Yay! 1st chapter to 'Its a promise' as promised! Haha... I'm bad at jokes, I know, don't rub it in. ;-;

Sasuke and Sakura finally meet in this chapter. And no, this fic doesn't have anything to do with being a ninja and stuff like that. This fic will take place in a regular school, students don't know how to jump from tree to tree and breathe fire. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to get a chapter up every 3-4 days. But since school starts after this weekend, I can't promise anything,

Thank you - sakurasage272, sasusaku4life, and sakurasage272 for the reviews!

* * *

**Bold Text - Sakura's Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Its nice to meet you too**

**Its a Promise**

* * *

The class was silent as they waited for their teacher to continue. 

"Each table has enough seats for up to 3 students. And so, as you can see there is a number to the right side of each table." Iruka explained. **What? Number? Where? **

Sakura poked Ino on the shoulder, quietly asking and trying to create actions, mentioning for Ino to look for their groups table number. Ino nodded as she bent to the right, a few moments after she held up 6 fingers. **Table 6?**

"Please pick up your things and make your way to the front of the class." Iruka said.

The class started moving, one by one each student made a single line in the front of the class. "Now, when I read out your name and number please find the correct table and sit down," he said before he started calling out the names.

* * *

"Ino Yamanaka, table 10 please," Iruka said. "Hai!" Ino made her way to table 10. "Sakura … Table 7." A few giggles were scattered throughout the room. "H-hai!" She replied in embarrassment as she made her way up to table 7. Sakura was blushing, her cheeks flared up a pretty pink color. She had just noticed she had forgotten to write her last name. **No wonder why sensei paused after saying my first name. **Sakura continued to mumble as she continuously hit her head on the table. **Baka, **hit** baka, **hit** baka. **Just before she was about to bump her head on her desk, something interrupted her. 

"You're going to end up hurting yourself if you keep doing that" a smoothing voice chuckled.

Sakura jumped as she slowly brought her head up. Almost everyone was seated, the only person left was the blond boy that she had caught staring at her.

**I really need to learn the names of these people…**

Ino sat with 2 other boys, one that had spiky black hair and the other that was… rounded.

Hinata sat beside a boy with a dog toy in front of him as well as another boy that wore black shades. **Wait? Shades? We're inside, shouldn't he take those off? **

Sakura noticed she was talking to herself again as she slowly turned her attention to the person beside me; the person that interrupted her from hitting her head on the desk.

"Um… it's nice to meet you." Sakura quietly greeted. "My name is-"

"Sakura, I know," the raven haired boy cut her off.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't know?!" cried the last person to take a seat. The blond boy was still standing in the front of the class, causing a commotion. Everyone else was seated. 

"Well there was an extra piece of paper here, but it didn't have a name. I didn't know whose it was. So I used process of elimination," Iruka calmly replied.

"I wrote my name!" The blond shouted as he took the piece of paper and pointed to it. "See?"

Iruka had a confused expression on his face, but it quickly turned into an annoyed one. "_The great one_ is not your name," Iruka said in an annoyed tone.

"Ha! But it should be!" The boy laughed.

"Just get to your seat, please Naruto," Iruka begged.

"Fine, fine!" The boy said as he turned around. Both his hands were on top of his head as he came closer.

**Wait! Hold on! Closer? Don't tell me- **

"Hey!" Sakura turned my gaze to the left side.

**Too late…**

"My name's Naruto! But you can call me the great one!"

She forced a smile, "Heh… N-i-c-e to meet you," she managed to choke out. He grinned. "Hey! Teme! We're in the same table again!" **They call each other using swear words? ** I went back to banging my head on the table. **Please don't tell me, _please_ don't tell me I'm in the same group as Naru-**

"The group of three is now your new groups for the year." Iruka concluded.

**No! **I banged my head hard against the desk, causing a echo throughout the quiet class. BANG! – Bang! – bang!...—bang…

* * *

Eyes quickly turned towards me. Sakura closed her eyes, wishing she was invisible. She was too afraid of everyone staring at her. So little Sakura kept her head down the whole class while Iruka explained the classroom rules.

_Ring!_

* * *

"Already?" Iruka questioned, looking at the clock. "Alright class, its break time. You'll be going outside for recess, which ends in 20 minutes." 

Sakura went to Ino who was beside Hinata. The two were currently talking, although it sounded like poor Hinata didn't even get a chance to talk since Ino kept blabbering. "Sakura! You're so lucky! You're in the same group as _him_! Ino exclaimed. Sakura gave Ino a nervous laugh as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

**Speaking of _him_ I don't even know his name yet. **

"Come! Lets get a ball!" Ino said as she ran to the teacher. Hinata and Sakura followed.

The three girls went back to the normal spot, the spot where they had first met before the bell rang. It was a small spot near the end of the play ground. The area was surrounded by trees, which provided more then enough shade for the three girls.

The girls went back to playing the game they played before school started; catch. However, not one of the girls were actually able to catch the ball, let alone throw it a far enough distance…

"Oi… Sakura. Why don't you ask him to play with us?" Ino asked pointing innocently to the left.

Sakura glanced to the left, and took a step closer to see who it was. Squinting her eyes, **black hair, black eyes… **

"Eh? Are you kidding! No way! Why me?" She asked.

"Because, you're in his group" Ino winked.

Sakura pouted, even though she had only known Ino for a day, she knew there was no questioning her. Sakura gulped as she slowly walked closer to the sitting boy.

The coral haired girl had stopped just a few feet in front of the raven haired boy and gave a small cough. **What a weak attempt to get his attention.**

"Hi there… Y-you looked bored… So, I-I was wondering, w-would you like to p-play ball with us?" She asked quietly to the sitting boy. Avoiding eye contact, she put her head down while she held a small red ball in front of her, waiting for his answer while her cheeks flared up. **(A.N: Kind of like what a girl usually does when they hand a guy they like a love/confession letter xD They just stick the letter in front of their face and look down.) **

"Hmm?" He replied, not taking his black eyes off of his book.

Sakura gathered some courage as she ever so slightly tilted her head up, catching a glimpse of the boys face. Suddenly she had notice he was staring back, quickly Sakura looked down on the floor again and repeated her sentence. "W-would you like to-"

The bell rang. **Yes! Saved by the bell!**

The boy sighed as slowly closed his book and stood up. "Maybe next time," he said as he walked away.

"Oh," he stopped walking to turn his head over his shoulder. "My name is Sasuke." He smirked, turning his head back as he continued to walk back to class.

**_Sasuke?_** Sakura thought to herself.

"Hurry up or you'll be late!" He remarked.

"Oh! Hey wait up!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

She giggled, earning a stare from him. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Oh nothing..." She replied with a sweet smile.

_**I can't wait to become friends with you, **_

**_Sasuke-kun_…**

* * *

**(A.N: Ta-dah! Fluffly? xD No not really. Please remember to review! ) **_I'm hoping to get one more chapter up before school starts! But I can't promise anything, I still need to do my homework. Heh.. I'm a bad girl __  
_

* * *

**Next time on 'It's a Promise'**

**Chapter 2 - Unwanted Attention**

**"Good morning!" Sakura happily sang. It was a new day of school, and Sakura wanted to spend it getting to know her new table mates. "Good morning," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura smiled taking her seat beside him. "SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voiced called. "Say good morning to me too!" **

**Oh yeah... _he's_ in the group too, She thought. Sakura titled her chair away from him, leaning closer to Sasuke as she balanced on the chair's one leg. She let out a sigh. "Good morn-AH!"**

**Everyone in class turned their eyes to face table 7.**_  
_


	3. Unwanted Attention

**(A.N:) **Its kinda late... Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up on Sunday. I was busy with a family gathering and thus, did not have access to the computer. The 2nd chapter was actually longer then this, actually it was about 3 times the size, but I didn't want to stuff over 3,000 words into one chapter, so I just cut it off. ;l Sorry. Thanks again to all my reviewers!

sakuraharuno-cherryblossom, sasusaku4life, symbiotic, HappynoJutsu and pinky101

// Naruto doesn't belong to me, but this plot does.

* * *

**Sakura's Thoughts**

**Sasuke's Thoughts  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Unwanted Attention **

**Its a Promise **

* * *

"Sakura honey, you need to wake up! You have to get to school." Her mom's voice echoed throughout the house. 

Sakura grumbled as her small body slowly slid down her bed like a snake, falling to the floor. Her vision slowly began to fill with darkness as she slowly pulled her blanket to the ground and wrapped herself in the warmness of the sheets again, falling back into a deep sleep.

"School!" Sakura jumped.

She glanced at the clock, still early. **Whew…**

Sakura slowly made her way towards her bathroom, still half asleep as she tiredly brushed her teeth and got dressed in her school uniform. She tied a matching navy blue ribbon in her hair before she went down for breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning mom," Sakura said. 

"Good morning," her mom replied as she kissed Sakura's forehead while putting down a plate of strawberry pancakes.

Sakura quickly ate the pancakes, then jugged down a glass of milk beside her plate as she ran off to put her shoes on.

"Why are you going so early Sakura? There's still plenty of time to get to school, you're over half an hour early." Sakura's mom questioned as she picked up the now empty dishes and settled them in the sink.

"I just need to ask Iruka sensei something before class," Sakura lied.

"Alright then honey, be safe," Sakura's mom hugged her before she left.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs.Flower, good morning Mr.Tree," Sakura smiled. 

She walked down a small peaceful path that led to her school. Sakura enjoyed the morning sun, not minding that she stopped every minute to greet each of natures little surprises. **(A.N: So innocent xD ) **Sakura took a deep breath, breathing in the sunlight as she happily stretched. **Yosh! It's a new day!**

Sakura loved wearing her school uniform; it was a white button shirt with a dash of navy blue on the collar. It reminded her of a sailor's uniform, the school's sign was stitched no near the upper right chest area. And to finish it off, a matching navy blue skirt as well as black shoes and white ankle socks. The school uniform saved her from having her mom dress her up with different matching dresses everyday. **In my mom's words 'cute'. ** The boy's uniform would have the same shirt, but instead of a skirt they'd have navy blue pants.

Sakura happily made her way towards her school, greeting strangers that walked by good morning.

* * *

"Maybe I did come a bit _too _early…" Sakura quietly muttered to herself. 

She made her way past the halls, into her class room, opening the door she found no one inside. **What did I expect… I am 30 minutes early.** Sakura sat down in the middle seat of table 7 as she put her backpack on the ground. She put her head down on the table, her eyelids slowly giving into the darkness as she drifted quietly to sleep once again. **Just going to take a short little nap... **

* * *

The doors slid open; Sasuke was still 25 minutes early so he'd have a chance to sit down on the desk and just relax for a bit. 

He turned towards table 7, when he paused noticing something pink on the table.

He got closer, only to see Sakura sleeping, making her here earlier then he was.

**I'm always the first one here.**

Sasuke sighed, there was no point of waking her up. **I'll just pretend I wasn't here. **Sasuke thought as he got up. He took one more glance at the sleeping Sakura and smirked as he walked out of the classroom, taking his bags with him.

* * *

The doors slid open once again. 

Iruka stepped in carrying a folder and a cup of coffee, he settled both down on his desk before sitting down on his chair. He yawned and started to write a few words down on the folder, when he looked up, he noticed Sasuke wasn't here, instead Sakura was.

Iruka stood up and made his way towards the sleeping girl. "Sakura wake up," Iruka gently shook her.

Her eyes slowly opened, her vision started becoming clearer by the second, she then looked to her right and saw Iruka smiling at her.

"Iruka sensei?" She asked.

"Class is going to start soon, you should go to the washroom and wash your face so you wake up before the bell though," Iruka said before he went back to his desk.

"H-hai…" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She made her way towards the washroom.

* * *

Sasuke turned the corner of the hall just in time to see Sakura enter the girls washroom. 

**So she finally woke up,** he smirked, and then yawned.

Usually when he was the first one to arrive into he would sit down in his seat and wait for others to arrive, but since Sakura was there he decided to go to the park. What he didn't expect was to fall asleep leaning on a tree, only to be woken up by a squirrel. **If it wasn't for that squirrel I would've fallen asleep and miss school. It didn't have to jump on me though...** Sasuke yawned once more before opening the classroom doors once again.

* * *

"Where were you today Sasuke? You're usually the first one," Iruka asked. 

"I slept in," Sasuke lied before he walked back to his seat.

* * *

The bell rang.

* * *

Sasuke tiredly sat down in his seat as his classmates started coming into the class. 

His eyes were getting tired. He put his arms on the table resting his chin on top of his arms, slowly dozing off. **I shouldn't have spent the night helping out nii-san**** (A.N: Older brother)  
**

He closed his eyes every few minutes then quickly snapped them back open whenever he heard a noise. After he got tired of doing that he just stared blankly at the door as his classmates made their way in.

* * *

Sakura splashed her face with the cool sink water. She was just about to reach for a face cloth, but then she remembered she was in the school's washroom, not hers. 

**Ugh…** Sakura grabbed her sleeve and dried her face with her shirt before she made her way to the class. She oddly felt happy again; **maybe I should come early to school everyday. **She slammed open the door. **(A.N: Mood swings? xD Just kidding)**

"Good morning!" Sakura happily sang.

It was a new day of school, and Sakura wanted to spend it getting to know her new table mates.

"Good morning," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura smiled taking her seat beside him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voiced called. "Say good morning to me too!"

Oh yeah... _he's_ in the group too, She thought. Sakura titled her chair away from him, leaning closer to Sasuke as she balanced on the chair's one leg. She let out a sigh. "Good morn-AH!"

Everyone in class turned their eyes to face table 7.

* * *

_**(A/N:)**_If you noticed, I ended in the preview of last chapter. Sorry, but if I didn't cut it there, then you'd still be reading the rest of the 2000 word "chapter" again, sorry I wasn't able to post this on Sunday, and sorry I had to cut this short, I also need to do some editing with the rest of this chapter (soon to be chapter 3) Don't worry though! Since I basically wrote the now chapter 3, it'll be up as soon as I finish scanning over it a few times to catch some of my many mistakes! And sorry for leaving you on the same cliff hanger as chapter two I feel really bad about that! Thanks again for all the reviews! Now, I'm off to volleyball practice! Byebye for now Hoping to get the next chapter up about Wednesday.

* * *

**Next time on 'It's a Promise'**

**Chapter 3 - New Friendship, New Enemies  
**

Sakura eyes were closed, as she excepted to fall on to the ground, but surprisingly, she didn't. She slowly opened one of her eyes; her back was on something soft and warm. **If this is what it feels like to crash on to the floor I'll gladly do it everyday!** She glanced down below her and the look of shock took over.

"Eh!?" She screamed.


	4. New Friendship, New Enemies

_**(A.N:)**_ I'm back! And look! Its only Tuesday! I'm a day early for posting this chapter up! Hurrah! I promise you guys, the next chapter is where it's going to get good. But I'd like to give you all a little spoiler. If you have watched episode 41 (if I remembered correctly) it was the episode where they told you the story of Sakura's childhood. If you have watched that episode, a girl named 'Ami' and her other 2 friends bullied Sakura when she was small. I put all 3 of them in my story, unfortunately they never mentioned the 2 girls that followed Ami around. So I had to look up random Japanese names. I ended up with Leiko (which means arrogant) and Rin (which means cold) however, just because I named them doesn't mean their 'my' characters. If I was able to find their actual names I would've just went with them, but I couldn't so yay for my naming people talent! Ami, and the other 2 girls will be showing up a bit more in the next couple chapters. You can count on that! Hope you enjoy

Naruto does NOT belong to me, thank you!

* * *

**Sakura's thoughts**

**Sasuke's thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - ****New Friendships**** New E****n****e****mi****e****s**

**Its a Promise**

* * *

"Good morin-AH!" 

Sakura eyes snapped shut as she excepted to fall on to the ground, but surprisingly, she didn't. She slowly opened one of her eyes; her back was on something soft and warm. **If this is what it feels like to crash on to the floor I'll gladly do it everyday!** She glanced down below her and the look of shock took over.

"EH!?" She screamed. Her voiced echoed in the classroom.

"You have to stop being so clumsy," he grumbled. 

"I'm sorry…" Sakura quietly blushed as she got off of him.

Sasuke rubbed his head in pain; actually all of his back was in pain. He jumped behind the falling Sakura just in time to break her fall, but ended up falling with her to the ground; causing both to crash to the floor. **So much for playing it cool Sasuke...**

Sakura stood up, fixing her skirt with the blush that was still causing her cheeks to match her hair. She looked around, it seemed as though the whole class saw it. Everyone was staring at her, she saw a group of 3 girls whispering, occasionally looking at her with disgusted stares. **Oh great, I have people talking about me and it's only the second day of school.**

* * *

Iruka walked in, he had missed what had happened while he was outside in the hallway. 

"Alright class, settle down, I'm going to be taking the attendance right now so when I call your name please respond," he said while holding a folder in his hands.

"Choji , Shikamaru, Ino?" Iruka asked.

"Here, Here… Here!" They replied.

Iruka checked their names off as he continued, "Hinata, Shino and Kiba?"

"Here," they replied in unison.

"Tenten, Neji, Lee?"

"Here! Here, Here!"

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto?"

"Here… Here! I'm the great one!"

Iruka sighed as he checked their names off.

"Ami, Leiko, Rin?"

"Here," The three girls shouted.

* * *

**Those three were the ones who were talking about me weren't they?** Iruka continued to check the attendance as Sakura fiddled with her pencil. **What were they talking about?**

* * *

Sakura continued to stare up at the ceiling while she fiddled with her pencil. "Good, everyone seems to be here. Now, I'll be handing out a sheet of paper around to the class. It's a blank sheet of paper. What I want you to do is make the paper explode with your designs! I'd like you to draw what your hobbies are, your friends. And near the bottom of the page, please write a bit about yourself, your personality, your family and so on. The boxes you picked up from me last class should have a box of crayons in them, please use them to color with." Iruka paused, glancing back at the class to see if he still had everyone's attention. "After you're done, I'd like each and everyone of you to come up to the front of the class one by one and present your page. I'll give you guys 45 minutes to get started and after that, we'll see how far everyone got. If you need help writing the sentences I'll be right here, so just raise your hand up." Iruka finished before walking towards Ino, who already had her hand up.

* * *

Sakura started blankly at the sheet not knowing what to draw. Naruto was busy talking to the 3 behind him while Sasuke was already on task, starting to make use of the pencil he had. **Hm…** **What should I draw? **Sakura paused for a moment. **Oh! I know!** Sakura quickly sketched her idea on to her paper before she forgot. And started to outline and erase. Before she knew it, the 45 minutes were up.

* * *

"Alright class, I'll call your name one by one, when your name is called, please step up and show us what you drew and tell us about what you wrote. You can also just add extra little things about yourself while you're up there." Iruka said before he sat down at his desk and sifted his body to the left facing the front of the class himself. 

"First up, Sakura Haruno"

* * *

Sakura gulped. **Why did I have to be first? **Sakura stood up from her seat and slowly walked towards the front of the class. She stood in front of everyone, her teacher and the other 21 students staring at her; all waiting for her to talk. "Uh…" Sakura panicked. She looked around the class to see Ami and her group staring at her, staring as if they wanted to kill her. Sakura got nervous, she could feel her knees shaking. She was shy in front of people, more importantly, she had stage fright. Sakura took a deep breath before she began, "M-my name is S-Sakura, Sa-Sakura Haruno…"

* * *

**(A.N)**Hope you enjoyed the chapters! And thanks to pinky101, the real sasukelover, italicized for the reviews! You guys are great! Please keep sending them! If you don't, I wouldn't know if you guys like the story, and I might think I'm just wasting my time writing it! So please! Keep sending them! Thanks so much! And sorry that this chapter is a bit small compared to the others. I wrote it in about a day, juggling school work and my volleyball team practices. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday! Because I'll be busy throughout this WHOLE week! Yes! That means I'll only get about 20 minutes on the computer each day! I'll see if I can get it up sooner! 

Ja ne

* * *

**Next time on 'Its a Promise'**

**Chapter 3 - Friend in Need **

Sakura sat down by herself at lunch. Both Ino and Hinata had gone home to their parents so they could eat a freshly cooked meal. But Sakura couldn't, her parents worked. She sighed, she had no one to talk to. Sakura stared at the floor, time to time she would stare at her food and fiddle with it. I need to make more friends... She glanced over to Sasuke and Naruto who were eating lunch with Ino's and Hinata's group.** If I go there, would they accept me?** Sakura was hesitating, should she go there? However, something, no _someone _caught her attention because she could decide. Sakura raised her head to see 3 shadows, slowly walking towards her.

"You sure got a lot of guts to be talking to Sasuke-kun like that. Who do you think you are?" Ami threated.


	5. A Friend in Need

_**(A.N:)** _So sorry I wasn't able to update last Friday, ugh school life has gotten busier. I think I might make the updates every 2 weeks from now on, to stop stress. I haven't gotten many reviews lately, so please, keep sending them! I was starting to wonder if I'm just wasting my time writing this. Thanks to the few people that did send a review though!

Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bold - Sakura's thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Friend in Need**

**Its a Promise **

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath. "I live with my momma, and papa. Um…" Sakura paused; she panicked as her vision raced around the class. 

Her eyes set on Ino, who gave her a thumbs up and winked. Her eyes then met Hinata's who gave a small comforting smile as she nodded slightly, encouraging her to continue. Sakura gulped and turned her attention back to the rest of the class.

"I-I chose to draw a cherry blossom tree… Because, because that's what my name means; cherry blossom. Um, I also drew the pictures of the people I like on my page; I think it was called something like a family tree? I'm not sure… anyways… here is a picture of my mommy and daddy." Sakura explained as she pointed to her page. "To the right, I have a picture of Ino and Hinata, because they were my first friends here. The tree may seem a bit bare right now… But I hope I can fill every single space of page with everyone's picture."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Just like a cherry blossom tree, I myself would like to bloom. I never got to introduce myself to everyone yet because I just moved here from Little Learners. Which is was the school I went to before I moved here. So, um, I'm pleased to meet everyone, please take care of me" Sakura bowed.

"Finally it's over…" Sakura mumbled to herself and gave a big sigh in relief.

* * *

Iruka's was stunned. He never expected little Sakura to say such meaningful things. He clapped, and the rest of the class followed. Ino's voice stuck out of the class cheering, "Whoo! Go Sakura!" 

Sakura made her way back to her seat, and noticed Ami glaring at her. It was a disturbing stare that made Sakura shiver. "Good job, Sakura-chan!" The voice beside her said. Sakura jumped and turned her head to face the voice. It was Naruto; he had the 'good guy pose' on as well as a big grin. "You can add my picture to your page anytime!" He laughed. "Heh… Thanks," Sakura hesitantly said.

* * *

"Sasuke, Uchiha" Iruka said. 

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor was made. Sakura turned her head to face Sasuke. Her eyes never left him as he slowly made his way down towards the front of the class.

Sakura's vision only focused on Sasuke as he calmly began to speak. However, she heard no words. Her complete attention was on the raven haired boy in front of the class.

"Oi, Sakura-chan" shook a voice beside her.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and moved her head to face Naruto.

"Y-yeah?" She whispered back.

"Oh, nothing I just thought you were asleep or something. You didn't blink; you didn't even notice I was waving my hand in front of your face. But then I thought, wait Sakura-chan couldn't be sleeping, her eyes are opened! Unless she sleeps with her eyes open… but then that would be weird. Not that I'm calling you weird!..." Naruto continued to ramble and started to color but was soon interrupted.

"NARUTO!" yelled a voice.

Naruto jumped, "Y-yes?" he whimpered.

"Its your turn," Iruka said. **Already?**

Sakura turned as she saw Sasuke sitting in his seat. "Heh! Yosh!" Naruto sang as he ran to the front of the class. Sasuke rested his head on his hands as he stared blankly at Naruto. Sakura blinked a few times before forcing herself to pay attention to Naruto.

* * *

"This is my page!" Naruto proudly said, waving his page around. **It… looks… blank? No wait theres something on it…**

"Naruto, what is that?" Iruka asked.

"Heheh! It's a bomb!" Naruto mischievously responded.

"Why is there a bomb on your page?" Iruka asked in an annoyed tone.

"You said you wanted a page to explode!" Naruto complained.

"I said explode with your designs…" Iruka sighed as he gave up. "Just tell us about yourself then."

"Alrighty then!" Naruto loudly cheered. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My dream is to become the head of the country!" He proudly yelled.

A roar of giggles and laughter was heard throughout the class. Sasuke smirked. Sakura on the other hand, didn't understand what was so funny.

"Come on Naruto! Stop joking with yourself! Not with the grades you're getting!" Kiba's voice stuck out from the crowds laughter.

"Grr… Like you should be talking!" Naruto argued. More giggles and laughs were created as Kiba slightly slid down his chair in embarrassment before going back to playing with his hidden stuffed dog.

"Alright, that's enough," Iruka said, slightly pushing Naruto back to his seat.

Naruto was surrounded by an angry aura as he stomped back to his seat.

"G-good job Naruto-san…" Hinata whispered when Naruto passed her.

"Heh, thanks" Naruto nervously said, scratching the back of his head with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Lunch Time

* * *

Sakura sat down by herself for lunch. Both Ino and Hinata had gone home to their parents so they could eat a freshly cooked meal. But Sakura couldn't, her parents worked. She sighed; she had no one to talk to. Sakura stared at the floor; time to time she would stare at her food and fiddle with it. 

**I need to make more friends... **

She glanced over to Sasuke and Naruto who were eating lunch with Ino's and Hinata's group.

**If I go there, would they accept me?**

* * *

Sakura was hesitating, should she go there? However, 3 shadows loomed over her petite form before she could make up her mind. Sakura raised her head to see the 3 shadows, slowly walking towards her. 

"You sure got a lot of guts to be talking to Sasuke-kun like that. Who do you think you are?" Ami threatened.

Sakura gulped. "W-what do you mean?"

"Humph, stop trying to play innocent. We know you're trying to get Sasuke-kun," Rin harshly added.

"Sasuke-kun can only talk to US! So don't start and act all friendly with him when you only known him for less then a week." Leiko spat.

"I-its not like you own him… H-he can talk to whoever he wants!" Sakura said.

The three girls gave a snicker, "Oops," Ami said. She 'accidentally' poured her apple juice on little Sakura's head. Rin and Leiko then took hold of Sakura's lunch and threw it to the ground. "Its not like Sasuke would actually talk to a commoner like _you_ anyways." Ami said in a disgusted tone. The three girls walked off, leaving Sakura drenched and hungry.

Sakura hugged herself. **T-they can't treat me this way… I-its not right…** She huddled against the tree has she pulled her knees towards her, trying her best to keep the tears in.

* * *

**(A.N:)** Aw Poor Sakura-chan! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and get the next one up ASAP. Again, please PLEASE review. It helps me know that I'm not just randomly writing this story for no one to read.

* * *

**Next time on 'Its a Promise'** - 

**"Sakura Haruno? I repeat, Sakura Haruno, are you present?" Iruka asked.**

**Sasuke looked to Sakura's empty seat. Where was she? He saw her walking towards the playground to eat lunch. She couldn't have just disappeared...**

**"Oi, Sasuke... Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.**

**"I-I don't know..." Sasuke softly said.**


	6. Fallen Cherry Blossom

**(A.N:) **Sorry I took a while to update! But good news! I've recieved a few more reviews (hugs reviewers to death) thank you!! D No wait! Don't die! I'm sorry!

Naruto doesn't belong to me! (tear)

* * *

**Sasuke's Thoughts**

**Sakura's Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Fallen Cherry Blossom**

**Its a Promise **

* * *

**I… **(hic) **must not **(hic)** cry. Must not… **Sakura gave into her tears as she started to sob loudly. **I'm crying,****why… Why do I have to cry? I feel so weak... **She curled up into a ball, pulling her knees up, closer to her tiny body so she could rest her head and slowly cry her heart out. 

The bell rang.

Sakura heard a distance noise of running as her classmates, and schoolmates slowly made their way back into the school. Sakura however didn't move. Her body wanted her to move and join her 2 friends. But, her heart stopped her from moving. **If I'm gone** (hic) **would… would anyone notice?**

* * *

"Alright class, call here when I call your name. I'd like to check the attendance." Iruka calmly said. He was in a good mood, his lunch put him in a good mood. Iruka slowly called out each of the students names one by one. Students simply responed: Here! And Iruka would check off the name. 

"Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"Yea," Sasuke rudely said. His tone was almost like how he replied to his mom when she was nagging him to take out the garbage, or to clean his room.

"Sakura?" Iruka said checking off Sasuke's name.

There was no reply, Iruka paused for a moment. He looked up to see no one sitting in Sakura's seat.

"Sakura Haruno? I repeat, Sakura Haruno, are you present?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke looked to Sakura's empty seat. **Where was she? He saw her walking towards the playground to eat lunch. She couldn't have just disappeared...**

"Oi, Sasuke... Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know..." Sasuke softly said.

"Hm…" Iruka thought, she was here this morning. I don't think she went home. Iruka drew an X sign beside Sakura's name and continued to call the rest of the class.

Sasuke looked at Ino, who was looking at Hinata. Both of the girls had a worried expression on their face. From the looks of it, both of Sakura's friends didn't know where she was. This caused Sasuke to worry even more.

(flashback)

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cutely asked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Do… do you think I can eat with you during lunch? Cause... Ino and Hinata will be away. And I have no one to eat with…" Sakura's voice turned into a whisper. "If… that's not any trouble to you…" Sakura blushed.

Sasuke took a good look at Sakura's expression. **Sure!** That was the word Sasuke wanted to say. That one word… But he never said it. Instead he replied, "I really don't care, but I'll be eating with the guys. So it's your problem if you want to join us or not." Sasuke coldly said turning his face away from Sakura.

"Oh…" Sakura said disappointedly. "Okay then." She said before resuming to her coloring task.

**That one stupid word! Why does it have to be so hard to say 'Sure Sakura I'd love to eat lunch with you!' There I just said it, or… thought I said it… Argg! Stupid, stupid word! **

(end of flashback)

* * *

Class continued normally, but for Sasuke it seemed empty. There was no one there beside him, asking stupid innocent questions all the time. Sure, Naruto would ask questions, but they were only stupid. Not innocent, just 100 percent stupid. "Where could she be?" Sasuke quietly said to himself. 

"Where could she be?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke deep in thought. At least it looked like he was; Naruto always had a hard time reading his friend's expression, even though they knew each other for over a year. So, he is worried about her… Naruto thought. He gave a small smile. Sure, Naruto was worried about Sakura, but he had never seen Sasuke worried about someone, especially if that someone was a girl! I hope you're okay Sakura-chan… Please, be okay. Naruto thought. Then Naruto stopped, all the thinking was making his brain hurt. "Ow…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

**I'm pathetic aren't I? Heh. **Sakura gave a sad chuckle. **And to think, that maybe if I moved to a different school no one would pick on me.**

(flashback)

"Hey you! Forehead girl!" A voice mocked.

"M-me?" Sakura innocently asked.

"Yeah you! What do you think your doing?" The voice rudely asked.

"I'm… Walking home?" Sakura answered.

"Ha! I bet your family must be ashamed to have a daughter with such a big forehead!" The voice laughed.

(end of flashback)

**I will not cry anymore. I must be strong! I have to learn to defend myself! I... I...  
**

**I… I'm crying again aren't I?**

* * *

The bell rang again, indicating it was the end of school for today.

* * *

Sakura slowly got up and moved behind the tree so no one would be able to see her normally cheerful self being washed away by the tears she cried.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. His mind was completely on Sakura. **Was she safe? Is she okay? If she is, where is she?** **Arg! Stop annoying me! Get out of my head! I can't… think straight… **He made his way to his cubby, **(A.N: It's like a mini locker, without the lock)** where his school bag and coat was located. He looked beside his cubby, Sakura's cubby. Her outdoor shoes, bag was still inside. Sasuke quickly ran to Naruto. 

"Her things are still here!" Sasuke shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused, who was he talking about? Naruto thought, oh Sakura-chan! Ow… my brain hurts again.. Naruto thought.

"Help me find her," Sasuke asked. **(A.N: More like commanded cough)**

Naruto nodded, both of the boys slipped on their outdoor shoes and jackets. They quickly ran outside, leaving their bags behind.

* * *

**(A.N:) **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! And if you'd like you can read my new fan fic, 'Remember' The story also revolves around Sasuke and Sakura, but now they are older, and this story takes place in Konoha (meaning there will be ninja-ness) yay! Hehe, yup thats about all 

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

I promise I won't hug you to death anymore!

* * *

**Next time on 'Its a Promise' - **

**I'm cold... **Sakura thought. She was still went from the juice that Ami poured on her. Sakura's stomach growled. **I'm hungry...** Sakura's lunch was thrown to the ground and left untouched. **I'm not going to let this happen again, I won't let these tears fall anymore! After I get these stupid tears gone, I promise, I'll never cry. But until then, I'll have to cry everything out. **Sakura sobbed. **Just cry everything out, so there will be no more.**

Sasuke turned towards a sobbing sound he heard to the left. He slowly walked towards it, catching a glimpse of something pink behind the tree.

"Sakura?" He called.


	7. Home

**(A.N:)**Its me again! Sorry I took so long to update I've been busy practicing for my volleyball game, getting ready for my graduation and so on. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update atleast once every 2 weeks. Until then, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Sakuras thoughts**

**Sasuke thoughts**

Naruto's thoughts --- He thinks?

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Home**

**Its a Promise **

* * *

"Sakura was absent in the afternoon today?" A worried tone asked. 

"Yes, she was last seen at lunch time, I thought she might have gone back home with you. But I called just to make sure." Iruka said on the phone.

"I didn't see her coming through the door today," An older female said. "I'll go out and look for her then, thank you."

"No problem, if you'd like, would you like me to help?" Iruka asked.

"No, its okay, I'm sure everything will be fine. She's a smart girl." The female said.

"Alright then, if you need any help just contact the school." The teacher added.

"Thank you," Sakura's mom said before she hung up the phone and ran out the door.

* * *

"Sakura-chann!!" Naruto yelled outside. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "SAKURA-CHAN! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan…" His voice echoed. Despite all his efforts, there wasn't a single reply. 

Naruto inhaled deeply, "SAKU-"

"Lets split up," Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke, after a few seconds he nodded.

"You look around those streets," Sasuke commanded, pointing to the left. "I'll keep looking around the playground, after 10 minutes I'll meet you by main entrance. If we can't find her we'll have to ask for more help."

"I'll be the one who saves Sakura-chan! Just watch me!" Naruto happily said before he darted out of sight.

**As long as we find you; I don't really care who saves you.**

* * *

**  
**

Naruto ran towards the streets he was directed to look around. It was starting to get late. The sun was starting to set. Naruto dashed across the streets, frantically looking for any sign of his little pink haired friend. "Not here," He said to himself. He continued to run. "Not here either," he said in a depressed tone. Naruto sighed, "I hope you're having better luck then me, Sasuke teme." Sakura-chan, hope you're doing okay.

* * *

**How hard can it be to find a girl with pink hair? I wasted enough energy and still no sign of her. This is bad.** Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He stopped running as he walked around the playground, hoping to find a glimpse of pink. Sasuke continued to pace around the playground, carefully inspecting every spot for any sign of pink. He walked towards the spot he usually sat at during recess, that spot was his spot. It was also the spot where she had asked him to play ball. Sasuke made his way to the tree he leaned on. It was the only tree around that area of the playground, the rest of it was just grass, at least until the area where Sakura and her friends played. It was his tree, but somehow, Sasuke had a feeling he would find her there.

* * *

**I'm cold... **Sakura thought. She was still went from the juice that Ami poured on her. Sakura's stomach growled. **I'm hungry...** Sakura's lunch was thrown to the ground and left untouched. **I'm not going to let this happen again, I won't let these tears fall anymore! After I get these stupid tears gone, I promise, I'll never cry. But until then, I'll have to cry everything out. **Sakura sobbed. **Just cry everything out, so there will be no more.**

* * *

Sasuke turned towards a sobbing sound he heard to the left. He slowly walked towards it, catching a glimpse of something pink behind the tree.

"Sakura?" He called. There was no reply. "Sakura? Are you there?" He asked, stepping closer towards his tree.

-hic- Sakura jumped. "W-who… W-ho is it?" She quietly asked, too shaken to turn around.

"Its me, Sasuke." He calmly replied slowly taking a few steps closer.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Why… why are you here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke made a small sad smile, "Naruto and I have been looking for you. I…" Sasuke cut someself off. "Naruto was worried about you, so he forced me to find you." Sasuke lied.

"Oh…" -hic- Sakura said while trying to brush away her remaining tears. "Come," she heard Sasuke say. She looked up to see her friend, holding his hand out. Sakura slowly moved her hand towards his and grasped it. Sasuke showed another quick smile and pulled her up. "Lets bring you home," he said gently pulling her along. "H-hai…" Sakura quietly whispered as she smiled through her tears.

* * *

"Oi!" Sasuke said. 

"Sasuke! You found her!" Naruto happily said.

"Yeah," Sasuke tiredly replied. "Lets bring her home, her parents are probably worried about her." Sasuke said slightly turning his head towards his shoulder which Sakura was resting her head on.

"Where'd you find her?" Naruto asked.

"In the playground, where else, dobe." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto growled.

"Shut up or you'll wake her," Sasuke quietly yelled. "Jeez, she's somehow wet when it didn't rain, and when I found her she was crying." Sasuke complained.

"Why was she crying?" Naruto once again asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How would I know?" He said. "After I found her and we started walking, she said she was tired, so I offered to piggy-back her, next thing I knew she fell asleep on my back." Sasuke said while using his head to point at Sakura.

"Oh… Well at least we know she's safe!" Naruto happily said. "Lets bring her home!" Naruto marched. Sasuke followed his blond friend down the street.

* * *

(few minutes after)

* * *

"Do you even know where she lives?" Sasuke asked. Naruto paused. "Heh, heh… Of course!" Naruto hesitantly said. "Just follow me!" Naruto commanded while he once again marched around the streets. 

Sasuke sighed, but continued to follow his friend. He felt Sakura's light breathing against his back. Sakura started to move around a bit on Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura's eyes slowly fluttering open.

Naruto turned around, "Your finally awake huh? Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned.

* * *

Sakura's vision slowly began to clear. **What's my head resting on? Why do I feel like I'm moving, but I know my legs aren't the ones moving me? **Sakura moved her hands towards her eyes to rub them.

* * *

"If you'll let go, you'll fall." She heard a voice say. 

"Aw! Don't be so mean Sasuke! After all, you're the one who panicked when she was gone" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke turned his head away, trying to hide his faint blush.

Sakura turned pink as well remembering the past events that happened just before she fell asleep. "I-I can walk now." She meekly said.

"Just rest, we're almost there." Sasuke commanded.

"H-hai…" Sakura said.

"You sure we're almost there Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared, "Weren't you the one leading the way?" He coldly said.

"Oh… oh yeah." Naruto sweat dropped. The three friends continued to make their way towards Sakura's house with Naruto leading.

* * *

"You suck at directions dobe." Sakura giggled, **Thank you… Thank you so much… For everything.**

* * *

**_(A.N:) _**Awww! Happy ending? Not! The story isn't over yet! Stay tuned for more updates! Sorry, no previews this time! Thanks to HappynoJutsu, PinkxBlossomx28, animeGRLxxx, Gothic Saku-chan, xxxsakuraxxxx, Minakui, fantasy sakura, clenalyn for the reviews! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but you guys still sent me reviews! Thanks so much! Honestly, I was about to stop writing because after I updated chapter 6, I didn't get any reviews until 2-3 weeks after. But during those 2-3 weeks I felt like I did really bad and didn't feel like anyone was reading my story anymore. Thank you guys soooo much! When I got my first review after about a month, I started to write again! I love you guys! **Please keep reviewing**! I'd love to hear your comments! 

animeGRLxxx - Haha, your review made me laugh, well maybe if Naruto's head does blow up, it'll be empty o Hopefully. Unless he somehow magically grows a brain. Hehe! Thanks for your review!

No previews this time:P Sorry!


	8. Note, IMPORTANT

**I'd like to inform all my readers (I love you guys!) that I am planning on ending 1 of my stories, 'Its a Promise' soon, as I am getting _way_ too excited to start another story. Well, I wanted you guys to have a little sneak preview of my up coming stories, and I'd like you guys to vote for which one you'd like me to write first! If you can send in the review by next month and a half or so, it'd be great (its a long time because I'm going to be busy this month with graduation things) So please! Cast in your votes for the story you'd like me to write next!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_A Little too Late_ -

**Summary:** She trained, for him. She fought, for him. She lived for him. She smiled for him. But it was no longer him that she could love. --- SxS

_Masked_ -

**Summary:** Sakura a new student in her high school is actually a rich run away royalty trying to hide it. Sasuke had just lost all his family's wealth, and the only way to regain it is to marry into a rich family. Sasuke will go at all cost to get any rich girl, but ends up falling for Sakura. How will this story become a happy ending? --- SxS

_Mission: Backfired _-

**Summary:** "Sasuke I dare you to make Sakura the hottest girl ever!" Sasuke, the most popular guy in school is forced to remake Sakura (the school nerd) to get guys and become 'hot'. What happens when he ends up falling for her? --- SxS

_Break - _

**Summary: **He was a teen who broke girl's hearts; she was the new girl that sprinkled love where ever she walked. Would he be able to break her? Or would she be able to break his cold shell and reach him? --- SxS

_Just Toying With You_ -

**Summary:** Meet Sasuke, the biggest playboy in Konoha High. Meet Sakura, a new innocent transfer student trying to hide up her past life. What happens when Sakura's past life is revealed? Just what does her past life have anything to do with Sasuke's playboy title? --- SxS

_Cloud - _

**Summary:** "Hey Ino… do you ever feel like you're drifting on a cloud, on a nice sunny day then suddenly you're falling from the sky with no one to help you?" Sakura asked. Sakura, a young teen has got her life in a total mess. Her parents had left her, one of her friends had betrayed her and to make it worse, her boyfriend had dumped her. An oddly quiet new student slowly helps lift little Sakura up to the cloud she was once on. --- SxS

_Tricks -_

**Summary: **Sakura, a run a way slave has once again been caught, only to be mistaken as the Princess of the Uchiha kingdom. Sakura decides to play with the role as a princess. However, Sakura finds it quite difficult to act like a princess when you have 'your' older brother watching you, having 'your' parents arrange your wedding and worse of all falling for the - your younger brother; Sasuke. --- SxS

* * *

**Yes, all of them are once again Sasuke x Sakura, I am planning on adding other pairings (HinataxNaruto, ShikaxIno, NejixTenTen so on) for some of these stories.**

**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR VOTES BY NEXT MONTH OR SO!**


	9. Victory is not Naruto's

**AN// **I'm back! I missed everyone at fanfiction so much! I had a lot of fun at my graduation trip to Quebec! And guess what? I'm am now heading towards my first year of highschool! YES! I've finally graduated! AND even better news! Its summer, and that means... MORE UPDATES! How fun! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Victory Is Not Naruto's**

**Its a Promise **

* * *

Naruto's Thoughts

**Sasuke's Thoughts**

* * *

"Great going, we're lost," Naruto complained. 

"You were the one leading the way you idiot." Sasuke glared. "Did you even know where she lives?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin. "A-ahaha…! Of course--- I don't. Gomen?"

"Tch, baka." Sasuke said in a irritated tone. "Sakura, where do you live?" He asked.

Sakura up jumped in response. "U-um… I only know how to get back home from the school… and I don't know where we are right now…" She meekly replied from Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sighed. "We have no other choice then,"

Naruto looked blankly at his best friend, "What'ca planning?" He asked.

Sasuke stared down hard on the concrete road deep at thought. **Should I do it? It is getting dark…** "Lets just head back to my house." Sasuke said.

Sakura froze. Her eyes widened. Her; Little Sakura going to THE Uchiha Sasuke's house. "Eh? EHH?!" She yelled.

* * *

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" A cheerful voice sang. 

Mrs. Uchiha opened the door, revealing her smallest son, along with his best friend, and a new pink haired girl on his back? "My, where have you been Sasuke? It's late! And you never told me your friends were coming over. Is the girl hurt? Why is she on your back?" Sasuke's mom asked.

Sasuke sighed. "It's kind of a long story mom. I'm hungry, can we eat first?" He asked.

"Of course!" His mom chirped as she happily walked towards the kitchen.

**Sometimes, I really wonder how she can be my mom. **Sasuke gave a small smile at his moms' childish acts.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. All that was heard was the sound of forks and spoons scraping against the plates, and Naruto's voice. "And that's when I beat Sasuke!" Naruto bragged, waving his hands around franticly. Sasuke continued to ignore Naurto's imaginations, while Sakura slowly nibbled and poked at her food. 

"Naruto-kun!" Sasuke's mom called. "Would you like me to call your parents to tell them you're here?"

"MMMes Mmease!" (Yes please!) Naruto tried saying while eating.

Sasuke's mom let out a small laugh before dialing a few numbers on the phone. While waiting for someone to pick up, Sasuke's mom asked Sakura if she'd like to call home as well. Sakura answered with a timid nod.

* * *

"Lets go up to my room," Sasuke said after he finished his food. 

"YOSH! Today's the day I'll beat you in Mario Kart!" Naruto enthusiastically yelled. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan," Naruto called, jumping in front of her. "Would you like to play too? Hm? Hm?" The blond asked.

Sakura jumped and she hesitantly nodded. "H-hai," she quietly said.

"Hehe! Another victim for the almighty great one!" Naruto cheered. "Ano, Sakura-chan, you know, I think you're the first girl Sasuke ever let into his house" Naruto said while following Sasuke up the stairs. Sasuke stopped in front of a white door before opening it. Inside, was a room painted navy blue, with black and white furniture.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke's mom called from down stairs. "Your parents don't seem to be home, no one picked up. Would you like me to wait a bit then try again?" She called.

Sakura jumped a bit, "H-hai!" She called. "Okay!" Sasuke's mom answered.

Sasuke's vision adverted to his pink haired friend. Ever since he'd found her, she'd been acting strange. Strange meaning, nervous, jumpy and very quiet. Sasuke sighed, something must have happened, and he was determined to find out, because as much as he hated to admit it, Sakura was starting to rub off on him.

* * *

"Your worse then Sakura dobe," Sasuke said with a bored tone. 

Naruto growled. "Its not my fault she knows how to play!" He countered.

"A-ano... This is my first time playing." Sakura quietly stated.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto's expression fell. He'd lost, not only to Sasuke, but to Sakura-chan as well. How?! How did this happen! That Sasuke must have done something with this controller! Yes! Thats right! The great one can never lose!

* * *

Close! I'm so close to beating Sasuke! Naruto continued to press the 'A' button, everytime he wanted his player to turn right he'd find himself diving to the right. "Yosh! Haha Sakura-chan! Eat my dust!" Naruto cheered as he passed Sakura's kart. All three players were close to the finish line. With Sasuke in the lead, following Naruto and now last Sakura. Although both Sakura and Sasuke were a bit bored from racing, they continued to play because of Naruto's constant whining if they didn't play. YES! A RED SHELL! Just what I needed to shoot Sasuke and win first place! Naruto put on a evil smile, "Muahaha! Like I said! Today will be the day I, Naruto, the great one will beat Sasuke at Mario Kart!" Naruto laughed as he shot his red shell. 

Sasuke frowned as his player was shot. **He's taking this way too seriously. But, I'll never let him win. **

VICTORY IS MINE! "HA! I'M FINALLY GOING TO WIN!" Naruto yelled as he neared the finish line. Come on! So close! Naruto's eyes were completely glued onto the screen. "NARUTO-KUN! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!" Sasuke's mom yelled. "Eep!" Naruto jumped, as he dropped his controller."Noooooooo!" Naruto cried. He watched as his purple controller slowly fell towards the ground, he quickly looked at the tv screen, only to see that his player had stopped, right in front of the finish line. He watched, as seconds later, Sasuke's kart passed his, and following not too far behind was Sakura's kart. Last... again...

* * *

"See ya..." Naruto waved with a sad tone. 

Sakura sweatdropped. Never had she seen someone so into a game before. "Byebye Naruto," she waved.

"Night," Sasuke answered.

The two watched as their friend went around his parents car. They listened to the roar of the engine as the car turned on, and how the car itself slowly drove out of sight.

* * *

The two walked back to Sasuke's room. Sasuke found his seat on the floor in front of the television again, while Sakura stayed standing, looking at the pictures in the room. No one spoke. The room was filled with an awkward silence. 

"Sakura," Sasuke called not turning around to face Sakura.

Sakura once again jumped from the sudden call. "H-hai?" She meekly answered turning her attention to Sasuke's back.

His head slowly turned away from the television screen as his eyes met hers. Onyx clashed with jade.

"I'd like to know what happened." He asked.

* * *

**AN//** I was planning to write more. But it's past 1 am in the morning, and I'm a bit tired. So sorry! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! (Its a long list) I'll make sure to post your names up here next chapter! Anyways! Expect a fast update! (Probably within this week) Unless I plan on updating my other story! But rest assured! Updates will be a lot faster now since I'm on vacation! Please continue to send in your reviews! And please remember to vote for the next story you'd like me to write! (I'm planning to write in a more detailed format when I start my new stories.) See you soon! 


	10. Friendship and Love

**A.N// **Heres another chapter to Its a Promise! I want to give a few thank yous to all my reviewers, and everyone else that added this story into their favorites/ added me as a favorite author! Thank you so much guys! You are the people that make me continue to write! **Sorry that I had to repost this chapter! I forgot to add that I had rewritten the first couple chapters, if you'd like, you can re-read it again, but you won't have to, I just added a few extra details and fixed up some grammar errors! If you read the first couple chapters before I rewrote everything don't worry! You'll still understand it! Nothing big was added!**

Answer's to your (reviewers) questions:

lazygurl123 - Hm... I'll have to think about that one :P I like your idea though! I'll see what I can do with it!

SnowballoC - No no! I am finishing this story silly! Hehe, I'm planning on finishing this story before starting any of my new ones! Don't worry! Thanks for all the reviews you've sent me!

Dark Shining Light - Thanks for your review! I don't think its a flame, you've just helped me make my story better! I've rewritten the first chapter so all the point of views problem (should) be fixed now! Thanks again for letting me know!

Minakui - Yay for people that review at 2:30 in the morning! xD Thankies!

fantasy sakura - As soon as I finish this one! Thanks for your review!

Gothic Saku-chan - You'll find out as soon as you read this chapter ;)

sakurasage272 - You request it and I grant it! This extra long chapter is just for you!

**For all that have voted for my next fan fic, here are the current standings!**

Here is the current results from everyone's votes:

A Little too Late - 2 votes  
Masked - 4 votes  
Mission: Backfired - 7 votes --> My 2nd choice  
Break - 2 votes  
Just Toying With You - 5 votes **(A/N: Is there really something similar being written?)**  
Cloud - 3 votes  
Tricks - 6 votes --> My 1st choice :P

If you have not already voted, please send your vote in! I'm planning on choosing the story probably around the 20th of July, so I can start a couple of the chapters, just to get ahead :P I'm planning on finishing this story maybe after 4-5 more updates, yes, I'm planning to have a mini time skip and a little something else! BUT you'll have to wait until the last chapter to find out what it is! ;) Anyways! Sorry for the super long author's note, just had to get everything out! Onward my fellow readers! To the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Friendship and Love  
**

**It's a Promise  
**

* * *

Naruto's Thoughts

**Sasuke's Thoughts**

**Sakura's Thoughts**

Normal Text

* * *

**Recap:**

_Onyx clashed with jade._

_"I'd like to know what happened." He asked._

* * *

"You... You want to know what happened?" Sakura tried to lie innocently, not daring to look him in the eye. 

"I'm not joking, tell me what happened!" Sasuke shouted. **(A.N: I can't imagine a mini Sasuke shouting )**

Sakura jumped from the sudden shout. She slightly turned towards Sasuke, who was looking at her with a serious face.

**What do I do? He wants to know! **Sakura panicked in her head.

Sakura stopped for a second and replayed those scenes still haunted her mind.

"Why... Why would they do that...?" Sakura mumbled to herself quietly, thinking back to when her classmates picked on her during lunch hour.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, slowly inching towards Sakura.

Sakura once again jumped and turned her attention to the raven haired boy, she had almost forgotten that she was still in his house. Sakura's eyes moved away from Sasuke's face, as she now looked down at her hands. The room became silent as Sakura's hands started to fiddle in her lap. Sasuke slowly walked over to Sakura, and knelt down to her level, staring at her with worried eyes. **(A.N: Sorry for the OOC! But remember, Sasuke's family weren't killed! So he's still somewhat normal xD) **"Sasuke..." Sakura started. "Do... Do you like me?" She suddenly asked.

**What kind of question is that?! **Sasuke held in his question as he gulped. His heart beat had already ditched the calm and collective side of him, and was now beating like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke gulped again and blushed a little, turning away from the girl to hide his colored cheeks.

After several moments without an answer, Sakura looked up to meet the back of Sasuke's head. She slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Sasuke? Whats wrong?" She asked innocently. Then she saw it. Sakura's attention was on Sasuke's ear. Although most of it was covered by his hair, Sakura could see that his ears were now a light shade of red.

**He's, he's blushing! **

Then her senses came back. "Oh-OH! I-I don't mean in t-that way!" Sakura choked out in embarrassment. "I-I mean! Y-you think I would just as-ask you that!" Sakura said, before she gave a nervous laugh. "Ah-haha..." Sakura faked a laugh, but only ended up blushing herself. The room was once again silent.

* * *

"What... What I mean is... Do you like me as a friend? Or... Or am I just an annoyance to you?" Sakura explained. 

Sasuke's blush faded after hearing that question, he turned his head back to face her. "Why would you think that? Of course your my friend, even though you are annoying," He answered in slight confusion. Sakura meekly nodded in acknowledgment, not having the guts to say thank you.

"Do... Do you just like me because I'm a commoner, and you feel sorry for me?" She asked again. Sasuke started to glare at the girl who was currently sitting on the ground, with her knees up, covering her face. "How many times do I have to tell you? YOU'RE MY FRIEND." Sasuke answered a bit annoyed he had to act this way. Sakura moved her head away from her knees, as she watched Sasuke mumbled to himself. He sat just inches away from her, both arms and legs crossed with a slight blush on his face. She felt water stinging her eyes, Sakura felt so sad, yet happy as she let her tears fall.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone. "Did, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, starting to move towards his classmate.

Before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground by a crying Sakura.

"Ar-arigato!" Sakura said as she started to cry onto Sasuke shirt. Sasuke smiled **(A.N: A bit, cause Sasuke never smiles xD) **as he patted the crying girl's head, trying to comfort her. The two stayed on the ground as Sakura continued to cry, while Sasuke gently patted her head. Slowly, Sakura told Sasuke the whole story; how she was picked on by Ami and her friends during recess, how they dumped her lunch on the ground and her head.

After explaining everything, Sakura's tears started to dry up, and her breathing became steady; she had cried herself to sleep. Sasuke carefully got up from the ground, trying not to wake the girl up. His shirt was now damp because she had been crying on it for a while. Sasuke sighed as he gently moved Sakura so she sat on the floor leaning against the side of his bed so she would be more comfortable. He couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt, since she was bullied because of him.

Sasuke stared at the sleeping figure leaning against his bed. After a moment of thinking, he placed himself beside her, watching as she took in deep, steady breaths. Sasuke glanced at the clock, it read 11 PM. Suddenly, his shoulders felt a bit heavier, he slightly jumped from the sudden weight. He turned his head to his right shoulder and saw pink. **(A.N: Sakura's 'borrowing' his shoulder! Awww! FLUFFY! xD Sorry, couldn't help it) **Sasuke inwardly smiled as he rested his head on top of hers. He felt so relaxed just sitting there beside her, and couldn't help but inwardly smile. Slowly, his eyes started getting heavy.

The last thing that was heard was a, "Gomen, Sakura..." Before he himself drifted to sleep.

* * *

A few knocks were heard on the door of the Uchiha residence. "Sorry for knocking this late at night, but do you happen to be Mrs.Uchiha?" A pink haired lady asked. Sasuke's mom gave a warm smile as she nodded. "You must be Sakura's mom, please come in. Sakura should be up stairs waiting for you." Mrs.Uchiha answered. 

Sakura's mom gave a polite thank you as she entered the house and gave a few compliments before following Sasuke's mom upstairs. "Sasuke, Sakura's mom is here now." Mikoto knocked.

The door slowly opened, as it was not fully closed and made a creaking sound. The two mothers smiled at the sight and gave a few giggles before Sasuke's mom made her way to her bedroom to grab a camera, while Sakura's mom opened up her cell phone camera. A few more giggles were made as two flashes were made from the camera's. "Picture perfect!" The two mom's high-fived each other and quietly cheered, trying not to wake the pair up. **(A.N: I love their mom's xD)**

* * *

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' 

Sakura a woke, slowly opening her eyes to face her alarm clock. She quickly turned it off as she looked around her surroundings. She was back home. The pink haired girl slowly got up from her bed as she brushed up teeth, washed her face and changed into her school uniform.

Everything felt normal, **was yesterday just a dream?** Sakura thought for a moment, **it couldn't be a dream!** She frowned.

Sakura gave one last look in the mirror and fixed her blue ribbon, which was now partly ruined but still wearable before making her way downstairs. "Good morning mom," She greeted as she walked down the stairs. When she finally reached the kitchen, her mom was not in sight. Instead, there was a small note on the kitchen counter. Sakura stared at it in a confused manner before walking over to read it.

_Dear Sakura, sorry I wasn't able to cook you breakfast today, I was just called out suddenly for an important meeting. You can eat some cereal for breakfast if you'd like. Be sure to thank that friend of yours yesterday! I'm sure he helped you a lot. (A little hug or a kiss on the cheek won't hurt!) I'll be back by the time you come home, I'd like to know what happened yesterday, you scared me! Love your still young, (meaning not old) mom. _

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her mom's childish acts. She quickly ate her breakfast before heading to school with a smile on her face. **It wasn't a dream!** Sakura was once again 30 mintues early, but she made her way into class anyways. She walked up to her table and took her seat replaying last nights events. **I'm Sasuke-kun's friend! He called me his friend! **

Sakura started to squirm in delight on her chair. "YOU HEAR THAT AMI! I'M HIS FRIEND!" She yelled to no one.

Sakura heard a chuckle in the room as she looked towards the classroom doors. The stood Sasuke, who was currently making his way to his seat, which was beside hers. Sakura then looked to the ground as her cheeks flared bright red. The two sat beside each other in silence. Sakura, who was blushing madly couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, while Sasuke, had sat down and closed his eyes, every so often opening one to take a glance at the blushing girl beside him. He put on a smirk, he liked it when Sakura blushed.

"You know..." Sasuke started, breaking the silence. "Next time you get into trouble," He stopped. **Ugh... I'm really not used to this kind of stuff...** "You-you can always come to me, I'll try to help you." He said, trying to find the right words. "H-hai," Sakura meekly answered. "T-thank you," She blushed. Sasuke looked away from her, "Y-yeah, no problem. Thats what friends do for each other." He replied, starting to blush himself. Sakura gathered all her courage as she brought her head up to face, once again, the back of Sasuke's head. She looked at his once again, red ears. **De ja vu?**

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura called out of the blue.

Sasuke turned his head to face Sakura, who was still blushing. "Yeah?" He replied. **Breathe Sakura! BREATHE GIRL! BREATHE! **"Ano..." Sakura started. "ARIGATO!" She shouted. The creaking of a chair moving was made before Sakura ran out of the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he watched the girl run out of the room. His hand still on his lips. **She... She just kissed me.**

* * *

"I'M SO STUPID! I MISSED HIS CHEEK!" Sakura shouted to herself in the washroom. 

Sasuke put on a smirk as he heard Sakura's shout from the washroom **(A.N: Whoa. She must've shouted really REALLY loud) **"Che, how annoying," He said in a fake annoyed tone. His hands was still on the spot were Sakura had kissed him, and he couldn't help but blush.

* * *

"E-hehehehe, Sasuke-teme has fallen in love!" Naruto shouted with an evil grin. **(A.N: He was secretly spying on them from the start xD Naruto's so smart)** "In love!" He shouted as he ran down the empty halls. "Teme is in love with Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**(A.N:) **Wow, that was like fluff land! Squee! I thought writing this would be really hard, but after I got to the fluff parts, it turned out really easy! Everything just came into my mind! I hope that was long enough for you guys! Its over 2200 words! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

See you next time! Hehe (is still giggling from re-reading the story)

* * *

**  
**

* * *


	11. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

**(A.N) **I'd just like to inform everyone I'll be on vacation to Florida starting August 6th, so I might be able to update both my stories 1 or 2 times before I leave for 2 weeks. I'll try and see if I can update once (if there's a computer there) but I can't promise anything! I'll try my best though! Oh, thanks to all that have sent in their votes! I'm going to stop the voting on the 21th, I hope I can start 1 or 2 chapters of the new story before I leave for Florida, then when I return I'll post them up!

**Current Standings: **

A Little too Late - 3 votes  
Masked - 7 votes  
Mission: Backfired - 7 votes  
Break - 4 votes  
Just Toying With You - 8 votes  
Cloud - 3 votes  
**Tricks -**** 9 votes -- Highest Votes So Far**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed! Heres the next Chapter to Its a Promise!**

* * *

**Blod and Underlined -- Sasuke's Thoughts**

**Bold -- Sakura's Thoughts  
**

Underline -- Naruto's Thoughts  


* * *

**Recap:**

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he watched the girl run out of the room. His hand still on his lips. **She... She just kissed me.**

"I'M SO STUPID! I MISSED HIS CHEEK!" Sakura shouted to herself in the washroom.

"E-hehehehe, Sasuke-teme has fallen in love!" Naruto shouted with an evil grin.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Boyfriends and Girlfriends  
**

**Its a Promise**

* * *

"Sak-ur-a! Where were you yesterday?" Ino asked in a worried tone. 

"Y-you weren't in class for t-the afternoon..." Hinata quietly added.

Sakura looked down nervously, trying to find the right answer to her friends questions. She quickly glanced across the other side of the classroom to where Sasuke and his group sat before looking back down at her hands. "U-um..." Sakura replied.

Although her glance at Sasuke was quick, Ino caught her eyes wondering over to the raven haired boy sitting across the room, Ino smiled. "Oh, so Sasuke-kun has something to do with this doesn't he?" The blond assumed with a playful tone. Sakura blushed. "NO! NO NO NO!" She blurted out. Hinata gave a quiet giggle as Ino slowly began to break Sakura down to tell them the truth.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan." A new voice piped in. The three girls turned their attention to their right, a girl with two buns on her hair smiled and waved at them. "Tenten-chan! Ohayo!" Ino beamed as she hugged her friend. "Ohayo, Tenten-chan." Hinata and Sakura politely said. Tenten smiled, "Sakura-chan, where were you yesterday?" she asked.

Sakura groaned. "If I tell you, keep quiet." She finally gave in. Her three friends nodded enthusiastically before Sakura explained the whole story.

* * *

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Ino and Tenten shouted, Hinata looked a bit shocked. 

"SHH!" Sakura blushed, trying to quiet her friends down, "Didn't you guys say you'll keep quiet? It was a accidental kiss anyways." Sakura said. "And plus... It was just a kiss, I mean I give my mom and dad kisses everyday. " Sakura defended herself.

"Sakura-chan, your so cute and innocent." Ino laughed. In the end, all 4 girls erupted in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Three girls sat behind the group of 4 giggling girls, listening to their every words in disgust. "Did you hear? She kissed him," Rin whispered to the growling Ami. 

Iruka entered the classroom, "Alright class, please take your seats."

* * *

Sakura gulped as she neared her seat, which meant soon, she'd have to face Sasuke. **Calm... Calm... **Sakura continued to chant to herself as she slowly continued to near her seat.** Breath... **She told herself, as she was just a few steps away from her chair. **Not calm! PANIC!** Sakura flushed as she forced her body to sit down. **(A.N: I can imagine a flushed Sakura stiff as stone trying to sit down on a chair, haha) **

Sasuke, who was already sitting near his seat stood up as he saw the teacher walk in. He quickly waved a bye to his friends. His cheeks showed just a little splash of pink as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked towards his seat, slightly looking down at the ground.

Sakura's cheeks flared up even more as she heard the chair be side her move. Her body froze as the corner of her eyes saw a glimpse of his face, but she forced her eyes to pay attention to the front of the classroom.

**(Recess) (A.N: Class ended, bell rang, indicating its time for their recess. If your confused, this is how their school day goes: School starts, class, recess, class, lunch, class, recess, class. Thats how my Jr.School days were, we had 3 recesses although two were only 15 minutes long, lunch however is a full hour long)  
**

"Sakura," a hand tapped her shoulder, "Sakura," The voiced called again, snapping Sakura out of her daze.

"Eh? What?" She asked in confusion as she faced the raven haired boy sitting beside her. Sakura felt her face flush for the fourth time today, "I'm so-sorry! I-I didn't mean to kiss you!" She blurted out, feeling as if she were about to faint on the spot. "I-I mean! My, my mom! S-she told me to-to tha-ank you and and," Sakura rambled as she stopped and looked down in embarrassment.

Sasuke blushed a bit recalling the morning incident. "I-its okay, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat lunch with me." He asked, not daring to look her in the eyes. "T-Thats, thats if you want to... I-its not like I want you to eat lunch with me!" Sasuke continued nervously, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea that he likes her. **Psh, of course I don't like her! Shes just a friend.** "Its, its just that I'm worried something will happen again, yes! Because I'm worried!" Sasuke said, partly telling what he said to himself. "So its decided, you're going out to eating lunch, with me." He announced as he walked away before she could answer.

* * *

"Really? He asked you to have lunch with him?" Ino asked excitedly. "You sure are lucky! Your only 6 and you already have a boy-friend forehead!" Ino teased. 

Sakura blinked a few times in confusion. "It's no big deal! He's just worried about me, I'll probably be sitting with all his friends anyways." Sakura paused and thought for a moment, "Wait, a boyfriend? Whats that? You mean a friend thats a boy?" She asked. Ino laughed, "Oh Sakura, hasn't your mom told you anything?" she said.

"I-I don't know what this boyfriend is either, I-Ino-chan." Hinata meekly defended her pink haired friend. "I don't either!" Tenten proudly added. Ino sweat dropped. "And why are you so proud?" She asked. Tenten just smiled as she shrugged.

"Well, a boy friend is a boy, thats your friend, simple as that. Or at least thats what my mom told me," Ino explained. "But, what happens if you like a lot of boys? I mean, I like my daddy, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, even though he is annoying and all the other boys in the class, are they all my boyfriends then?" Sakura asked.

Ino thought, "I don't know anymore!" Ino said in a confused tone. The group of girls giggled at their blond haired friend.

* * *

**(Lunch Time!) (A.N: Whee!)**

Sakura sat on the stairs in the front of the school, waiting for Sasuke, her bento box was currently sitting on her lap, untouched and uneaten because it would be rude to start eating before Sasuke arrived. Sakura sighed as she looked up at the clear blue sky. A gust of wind danced around her small figure as she closed her eyes, she sighed again as her hair gently swayed from the wind.

"Well, well, well." Came a voice. Sakura opened her eyes to see 3 figures, the same 3 as last lunch time. "Look who's sitting outside alone again for lunch," Leiko smirked as her and her group walked closer to Sakura. Sakura turned her head away, trying her best to ignore the 3 girls who where trying to taunt her. "Aw, are you mad at us still? We just came by to say we're sorry." Ami lied.

Sakura turned her head to face them in shock, "R-really?" she asked in a naive manner. The 3 girls laughed, "Of couse Sakura, -- chan, we're really sorry!" Rin said. Ami stuck out her hand in front of Sakura, "Lets start over, okay?" She said with a fake smile.

Sakura, being the trusting girl she was nodded happily as she shook Ami's hand. The 3 girls smirked, "Why don't you eat lunch with us today?" Leiko asked. Sakura's eye's widened. "O-oh no! I can't do that," Sakura protested. The group of 3 faked a pout, "Aw why not Sakura-CHAN? We're friends aren't we?" Rin pouted. Ami walked behind Sakura, as she gave her a gentle push to stand up. Ami faked another smile, "Come on! It'll be FUN!" Sakura felt Ami hand's on her back as she was pushed down the school stairs. **(A.N: She was sitting near the bottom of the stairs, like 2 steps from the floor, don't worry ) **

Sakura closed her eyes as her body hit the ground, her lunch once again left uneaten as it too, fell to the ground. The three girls laughed at the fallen Sakura.

The pink haired girl forced herself not to cry, as she tried to stand up. **I promised myself I'll never cry again.**

"Sakura," She heard a voice call. Sasuke ran to Sakura's side, asking if she was okay, the girl nodded. Sasuke stood up as he glared at the 3 girls. They whimpered. "S-she started it!" Ami lied, pointing to the girl on the ground. "Get out of my sight," Sasuke said in an angry tone as he watched the 3 girls quickly retreat.

Sasuke quickly bent down to Sakura's level again. He saw that his friend was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"I-I sorry" She started to sob. Sasuke gave the smallest smile as he patted her head, "It's okay," He paused, "thats what friends do for each other." He repeated again. **(A.N: From last chapter) **"You know, its okay to cry," He quietly said. Sakura smiled through her sobs as she threw her arms around him and began to sob, but, no tears ever fell.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she followed Sasuke. "My house, you have no lunch, so I'll just ask my mom to bring us somewhere." Sasuke answered as he put his hands in his pocket. Both their stomach growled as the two blushed. Sakura started to laugh as Sasuke turned away, hiding his colored cheeks. Sasuke took her hands in his as he started to run towards his house, "Hurry up you slowpoke, I'm hungry." He said. Sakura just smiled as her and Sasuke ran hand in hand to his house.

* * *

"Itadakimasu," Sasuke and Sakura said before they started to eat. Mikoto just smiled as she sat beside her son and watched them eat. **(A.N: Their not at home eating, they went out) **"A-ano Uchiha-san, I'll be sure to pay you back for this tomorrow," Sakura said while eating. Mikoto just smiled as she pushed Sakura's food closer to her, "You're so silly, don't worry about paying me back, just eat." She smiled. Sakura meekly nodded before she resumed to her food. "How does ice cream sound before you two head back to school?" Sasuke's mom offered. Sakura beamed as she happily nodded with excitement, while Sasuke just nodded at his mom. 

Sasuke's mom paid for their lunch as the 3 made their way towards an ice cream stand. "You two just sit over at that bench while I order." Mikoto said as she pointed to the bench a few meters away from the ice cream stand. Sasuke's mom bent down to Sasuke's and Sakura's level, "Now, what would you like?" She smiled. "Vanilla," Sasuke answered. "S-strawberry please," Sakura answered. Sasuke's mom nodded and smiled before making her way towards the stand.

"Can I take your order miss?" The ice cream man asked. Mikoto nodded, "One vanilla and one strawberry cone please." The man made a nervous smile, "I-I'm sorry miss, but we only have one cone left." he apologized. "Oh, thats too bad... Hm, do you have cups?" Sasuke's mom asked. The ice cream man nodded, "Plenty." Mikoto smiled, "Then in cups please." She politely asked. The man nodded as he turned around to scoop the ice cream. Mikoto put on a playful smile. "Excuse me, but could you put both scoops in the same cup?" She asked. **(A.N: Plotting mom! xD)**

* * *

**(meanwhile on the bench...)**

"Ano, thank you for the lunch," Sakura said as she sat beside Sasuke. "No problem," He replied. The two sat beside each other in an awkward silence, both not knowing what to say.

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly said, causing Sasuke to slightly jump before he faced her. "You are my boyfriend now!" Sakura happily announced pointing to Sasuke. The boy raised one eye brow in confusion, "Boyfriend?" he asked. Sakura happily nodded.

"Whats a boyfriend? You mean a friend thats a boy?" He asked. Sakura laughed, "You know, thats excatly what I said," Sakura giggled, "But Ino told me a boyfriend is a boy that is your friend," She repeated her friends words. Sasuke blushed. Both sat in silence again, but this time Sakura smiled as she happily hummed a tune while waiting for her ice cream.

"Is there a word called girlfriend then?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Sakura put a finger on her lips as she thought. "Hm... I think so!" She smiled. He found himself smileing back, "Then your my girlfriend then." He announced. **(A.N: Ah! Such cute kids! They don't know what the word really means, but who cares!) **Sakura smiled, "Hai!"

* * *

"Sasuke-chan! Sakura-chan!" His mom called in a fake sad tone. "There was no cones left and only one cup, so you guys will have to share!" Mikoto fake pouted, handing her son the cup of ice cream and 2 spoons. "I need to run now! You can walk to school by yourself right? Ja ne!" His mom quickly waved as she dashed away. 

The two blinked in confusion as they watched his mom run away. Sakura giggled, "Your mom acts like my mom." She laughed.

"Come on! Lets eat!" Sakura happily said, taking a spoon from Sasuke hand as she scooped a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and ate it.

"Hey! Vanilla was mine!" Sasuke complained when he saw his friend take a bite of his ice cream. Sakura smiled as she scooped a spoonful of strawberry ice cream, "Here," she offered. "I have a bite of yours and you have a bite of mine." She said while holding her spoon of ice cream in front of his month. Sasuke blushed as he opened his mouth, looking away as Sakura fed him. The Sakura giggled before she continued to feed herself and Sasuke until both scoops of ice cream were completely gone.

"You know, there was a second spoon," Sasuke suddenly remembered as he showed Sakura the clean 2nd spoon he was still holding. "Your the one that didn't use it!" Sakura playfully defended herself. Sasuke looked away, trying to think of an excuse.

"Come on! Lets go back to school!" Sakura skipped away. "You slowpoke," She stuck out her tongue as she teased him. Sasuke just smirked as he rolled his eyes before catching up to his first, so called 'girlfriend'.

* * *

"I'll have to make sure to send these pictures to Sakura's mom later." Mikoto said as she came out from the bush in front of the bench with a camera in her hands. She grinned to herself, "I'm such a bad ass mom."

* * *

**(A.N: Back at school, its still lunch hour) **

"Ugh, so full..." Ino complained. Tenten giggled, "Your going to end up like a pig if you eat too much." she teased Ino. Hinata laughed at her friends. "W-where's Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Ino and Tenten shrugged, "She's probably still out for lunch with Sasuke." Ino said.

Hinata nodded before Ino, Tenten and herself started to chat again. Suddenly, Hinata felt someone else behind her, she turned around to see a sun bright blond shade of hair. "N-Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed. Naruto grinned as he gave Hinata a big teddy bear hug, "Hinata-chan!" She blushed when he hugged her. "Idiot, let my cousin go," Neji said behind Naruto's back. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he waved to his friends. **(A.N:Which are the rest of the rookie guys)**

"Neh, neh, " Naruto said, trying to get the everybody's attention. "Who wants to help me play match maker?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

**(A.N:) Wheee! **The next couple chapters is just most likely going to be fluffy and cutesy kinda like this one. I'd also like to tell everyone that during the the next couple chapter's, time will be going really fast (meaning each chapter might have a month time skip or so because I'm suppose to be writting a new story soon) I'm planning on ending this story before it reaches chapter 15 (meaning about 6 more chapters or so) Anyways hope you enjoyed this like SUPER LONG chapter xD! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Naruto! Find Your Inner Matchmaker!

**(A.N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to It's a Promise! I got 17 reviews for last chapter! Whoo! New record! Can we try getting 18 reviews for this chapter? I'd love you guys so much and write more fluff! xD Please?**

**The winning story voted was: Tricks!**

**So keep an eye out for my new story! Thanks to all that have voted! The votes were very close between Tricks, ****Mission****: Backfired and Just Toying With You. I'm planning on posting at least 5 chapters before I start ****Mission****: Backfired (lets see if I can handle updating 3 stories)**

**New Poll:**

**For my new story, 'Tricks' do you want (Prince) Sasuke in character or out of character? If out of character, what do you want his personality to be like?**

**Please send in your answer by review/email! **

* * *

**Key: **

**Bold and Underlined -- Sasuke's Thoughts**

**Bold -- Sakura's Thoughts**

Underline -- Naruto's Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Naruto! Find Your Inner Matchmaker!**

**It's a Promise**

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sakura called as she entered her house. 

"Welcome home princess," Her dad said as he scooped her petite body in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sakura giggled as she hugged her dad.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, welcome home," Her mom greeted with a dish and cloth in her hands. Her mother quickly dried the remaining dishes before grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Come come, we have lots to talk about!" Mrs. Haruno chirped as she led Sakura towards the living room.

"Sit sit," her mom commanded as she gently pushed Sakura to sit on the sofa. "So!" Her mom started with a smile as she clasped her hands together. "How was your day?" she asked.

"G-good mom," Sakura replied.

"So many questions I need to ask... I don't know where to start," Her mom happily mumbled to herself. "Okay! I got one! Who was that boy you were with yesterday?" Her mom asked with excitement.

Sakura blinked, "Y-you mean Sasuke-kun? He's my boyfriend." Sakura answered.

Her mom let out a happy gasp, "Boyfriend?!" She shouted as she clapped her hands with happiness. "BOYFRIEND! Where?" Her dad came in running when he heard the word. "Our little Sakura has gotten herself a boyfriend!" Her mother clapped. Mr. Haruno gritted his teeth, "Gr, no boy can call themselves my princess's boyfriend until I approve of him!"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh at her parent's. "W-well, I'll... I'll be going now..." She quietly said as she tip toed up to her room. Sakura sighed as she leaned against her room door, she allowed her body to slowly slide down. She could still hear her mom's clapping and her over protective dad downstairs, mumbling things like, 'My Sakura doesn't need a boyfriend till she's graduated high school! No way am I going to let her go!' Sakura couldn't help but giggle, **their over reacting, I wonder how dad would be if I told him Naruto and the other boys are my boy friends too. Well at least I didn't have to explain the whole bullying thing going on...**

"Mom and dad are so weird," She laughed.

* * *

"Ino to Naruto, I repeat Ino to Naruto, can you hear me?" The walkie talkie buzzed. 

"Loud and clear!" Naruto said.

"Why do they come to school 30 minutes before the bell rings?," Shikamaru sighed into the walkie talkie.

"Stop complaining!" Kiba grinned.

"Everyone here?" Naruto asked.

"Hai!" Ino, Hinata, Ten ten, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba replied.

Naruto grinned, "Alright then! Mission Matchmaker will begin!"

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he entered the classroom. He dragged his feet to his desk as he dropped his bags on the floor without a care. He sighed as she rested his head on the surface of the desk. It would only be a matter of seconds before she'd arrive. 

3...

2...

1...

Right on cue, the classroom door slammed open. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted as she walked into the classroom. "Ohayo..." Sasuke quietly said. Sakura smiled as she put her bags beside his, "I'm going to go to the washroom for a bit, I'll be back okay?" She said. Sasuke nodded as he watched Sakura walk towards the door.

He blinked a few times before he noticed she was having trouble opening the door. His head shot up as everything finally clicked, she was having trouble opening a sliding door. Meaning that it was locked.

Both he and Sakura were locked in a classroom.

Great.

Sakura started to punch the door franticly when the door didn't open. "S-Sasuke-kun, it doesn't open!" She panicked. Sasuke walked over to the door as he tired to open it, but it didn't budge. He gripped the handle as he mustered all his strength to open the door. But, it still didn't budge.

Sakura banged on the door, "Anyone? Is anyone out there?" She cried as she continued to punch at the door.

"Sakura, you going to end up hurting yourself." Sasuke said as he caught her fist to see her knuckles red. Sasuke blew on it a bit before giving it a quick peak. "Mom said everything will get better with a kiss," He stated. Sakura blushed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, looking at the unopened door. Sasuke pressed his ear against the door, just moments after, he could hear suppressed giggles outside. Not just anyone's giggles; Naruto.

**He's going to get it when I get out.** Sasuke growled. "You idiot! Let me and Sakura out!" Sasuke shouted at the door. More giggles were heard, making Sasuke more annoyed.

* * *

A boy dressed in all green walked towards his classroom. "What should I get Sakura-san for Christmas?" He asked himself. "Worry not! I shall think of something! The power of youth will guide me to win my fair maiden's heart!" Lee encouraged himself. He turned the corner to his classroom, only to see 7 of his classmates crouching against the classroom door. "Good morning my fellow classmates! Did you all feel the power of youth and deicide to come to school early today?" Lee greeted. Everyone twitched as they turned their heads towards Lee. 

Silence.

"May I ask what you are all doing in front of our youthful classroom?" Lee asked as he tried to move past the 7 students towards the door. "No!" Tenten cried before Lee's hand reached the door handle. Lee blinked a few times in confusion, "What is wrong? My youthful friend?" he asked. Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "W-Well you see, Sasuke and Sakura are locked inside." Naruto explained. Lee gaped. "Sakura-san is locked inside?" He shouted. "Worry not my sweet blossom! Your knight in shining amour, Lee will save you!" Lee proudly claimed as he backed up to a wall in front of the door. Seconds later, Lee started to dash towards the door, and Naruto's gang. They all dived to the right and left as Lee leaped from the ground, "Konoha Kick!" he shouted as he kicked the door open.

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke; who was right in front of the door, get kicked to the center of the classroom in a matter of seconds. She gasped as the door suddenly broke open as a green figure stood proudly on top of the remaining pieces of the door. "Sakura-san, my dear princess!" Lee started, "I've come to save--" 

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed when she saw his body on the ground, twitching. She ran to his side, asking if he was alright. Sasuke sat up rubbing his aching head. Sakura placed a small kiss on the spot, "You said that everything will get better with a kiss." Sasuke blushed a bit. But his blush faded as his vision cleared to see his best friend, laughing nervously before he fled. Sasuke glared at his other classmates before they all ran out of the classroom.

* * *

_Mission__: Somewhat successful?_

* * *

**(When class started)**

"Can someone please explain why the classroom door is broken into pieces?" Iruka asked as he stepped into the class room.

Sasuke kicked Naruto's leg under the desk. "Ow," Naruto winced. "Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

**(Lunch time)**

"Plan make them share a lunch! Now into action!" Naruto commanded into the walkie talkie.

"Roger!" The other 6 replied in unison.

* * *

"Lunchie, lunchie," Sakura skipped towards her locker, which had her favorite bento box today. She opened her locker happily as she reached for her bento box. When her hand reached to the area she left her lunch on, she felt no box, no lunch, nothing. 

"W-where's my lunch?" Sakura cried.

Sasuke looked at his locker neighbor as she searched around her locker for her lunch. He grabbed his own lunch out of his locker before he closed it with a sigh. "That dobe..." He muttered while looking at Sakura.

* * *

"Choji-kun!" Ino called. The rounded boy turned as he heard someone call his name. "Choji-kun! I have bad news! I have this extra bento box full of good food, but but..." Ino faked a pout. "I can't eat it because I'm already full after I ate my other bento box." Ino's eyes started to water with fake tears. "Can you please eat it for me?" She sniffed as she offered the lunch to him. 

Choji blinked a few times before accepting, what he didn't notice was that on the side of the box, the name; Sakura Haruno was written on it.

Ino made sure she walked a far enough distance from her seat mate before taking out her walkie talkie. " Mission successful!" She said into the device. "Yosh!" Naruto happily cheered.

Shikamaru lazily waited for Ino to meet him so they could join the rest of the group for a well deserved lunch. "You know, you should take up acting," He laughed when Ino was within a talking distance. "You're just jealous," she playfully hit him before running ahead. "Hurry you lazy bum! I'm hungry!" She called. "Troublesome," Shikamaru complained. He continued his slow pace, just to annoy Ino. "Ugh! You're so lazy!" She complained.

He smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura quietly called. "I-I don't have a lunch... again." She pouted.** (A.N: Haha, I feel so sorry for her lunches xD) **

Sasuke sighed as he saw Sakura's head lower. **What to do... **He sighed as he looked at the ceiling. **I'm going to kill Naruto...** "Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly called as he walked towards Naruto's locker. "W-what?" Sakura asked in confusion. Sasuke smirked as he opened Naruto's locker. **(A.N: Their lockers don't have locks)**

Sasuke's smirk became wider. "Sakura, you like ramen right?"

* * *

"Hehe! I'm a genius!" Naruto grinned as he and his group walked towards their locker to get their lunch. "That Sasuke-teme will have no choice but to offer her his lunch! He's going to thank me one day!" 

"I have no clue why I agreed to help out..." Neji sighed as he walked behind the blond. Tenten laughed, "You can't help but admit it is a bit fun though right?" She asked. Neji blinked when he noticed she was walking very close to him, he turned his head away to hide his blush. "Hn."

Naruto laughed as he opened his locker.

His laugh faded.

"W-Where's my lunch?!" Naruto cried. "MY RAMEN!"

* * *

Sasuke smirked when he heard the Naruto shout from the lockers. 

**Heh, baka.**

"W-was that Naruto?" Sakura asked when she also heard the shout. "Just eat," Sasuke commanded as he pushed Naruto's lunch in front of her. "I feel bad for taking Naruto's lunch though," Sakura said as she poked the noodles. "He deserves it." Sasuke said as he put a slice of tomato into his mouth.

* * *

"G-gomen, Hinata-chan," Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"I-its okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata meekly answered as she offered him a bite of her rice. Naruto's stomach rumbled as he gladly opened his mouth and took a bite of Hinata's lunch. The girl blushed as she took a bite of her own lunch. 'Were sharing my lunch...' Hinata thought.

* * *

_Mission Sasuke and Sakura: Failed!_

* * *

**(After lunch)**

"Idiot," The raven haired boy muttered as he kicked Naruto in the leg under the desk again. Naruto winced, he was going to get a bruise there tomorrow, he knew it...

"Alright everyone! I hope you all had a good lunch," Iruka greeted.

"Hai!" The class replied in unison.

Iruka smiled. "Well, I've got sometime exciting we're going to do this afternoon!" He said in a happy tone. "Can anyone tell me what special day is coming up in a few weeks?" He asked. Naruto waved his hand around franticly as he jumped up and down from his seat. Iruka chuckled at Naruto, "Alright, Naruto, give us the answer." He said.

Naruto grinned. "CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

"What's secret Santa?" Sakura asked. 

Iruka smiled, "Well, basically I'm going to give everyone a piece of paper, and everyone will need to their names down. Just like the first day of school, after you write your name down, come up to the front of the classroom and put the piece of paper in the box." Iruka explained as he lifted the box up to show the class. "Then after everyone has put their name in, we'll each draw 1 piece of paper out. When you see the name you got, you'll be their secret Santa. You're going to have to buy the person you chose a gift. So on Christmas day, when we have a little party, we'll all exchange gifts." Iruka explained as he saw his students whispering in awe. "But! You have to make sure you don't tell ANYONE in the class who you got!" Iruka warned.

"After all, it is SECRET Santa," He winked before passing out 3 pieces of paper to each table.

* * *

"I hope Naruto-kun gets me..." Hinata said to herself. Sakura, who was sitting a row away from her heard her whisper. **I just hope I get anyone but Ami and her gang...** She thought to herself as she waited for her turn to pick a name. 

"I want to be Sasuke-kun's secret santa!" Ami shouted. "I want to be his secret Santa!" Rin and Leiko protested. Sasuke sighed at the three girls.

Iruka stood in front of Sakura's desk, "It's your turn," He smiled as he moved the box closer to Sakura. She nodded as she closed her eyes and put her hand into the box of paper. **This one feels lucky**. Sakura pulled her hand out of the box as she slowly opened the folded paper. Sasuke couldn't help but sneak behind Sakura's shoulders to see who's name she had picked.

**Hinata... **

Sasuke sighed as he sat down. He put his hand in the box and quickly grabbed a random name from the box. He opened the neatly folded paper, in a neat writing, the name Haruno Sakura was written on it. Sasuke smiled as he looked at her name. **At least I got you.**

* * *

Naruto felt a bump on the leg Sasuke kicked, a big bruise was formed there now. But Naruto thought it was worth it. 

"Hey dobe," Sasuke called. Naruto blinked a few times before quickly covering his bruised leg from his best friend. "Kick the other leg this time!" He cried. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just wanted to say... thanks." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked a few times.

Thanks for what teme? he thought.

Then everything clicked. Naruto grinned. "No problem teme!" He said as he hit his best friend's back a few times. "I had fun pairing you and Sakura-chan up!" He laughed.

Sasuke hid his blush.

* * *

Sakura looked at the piece of paper she picked, she was thankful that she didn't get Ami's name. But... She felt bad that Hinata didn't get chosen by Naruto. Sakura sighed. She turned her head to face Sasuke, "Neh, neh, Sasuke-kun who'd you get?" She asked as she tried to grab the piece of paper from his names. Sasuke's quick reflexes were helpful as he quickly moved the hand holding the name/HER name from Sakura's grasp. 

"Mou..." She pouted as she stopped reaching. Sasuke smirked, "It's a secret." Sakura stuck out her tongue as she crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm not telling you who I got!" Sakura said as she turned away. Sasuke gave a sad smile.

**I already know it's not me.**

* * *

Sakura found herself staring at Hinata's name on the piece of paper... She felt really guilty for some reason. She sighed again. She got up from her seat as she started walking towards Naruto's. 

**I'll be helping Hinata-chan out, and that's what friends do for each other. **Sakura told herself. **Funny, that's what Sasuke-kun told me too. I can never seem to get him out of my head these days. **

Sakura gently tapped his shoulders, causing him to turn around. "Neh, Naruto, can we switch?" Sakura asked holding the piece of paper with Hinata's name on it. Naruto gave a playful grin.

**He's planning something...**

"Sure Sakura-chan! Anything for you!" He said as he quickly switched their papers. "No trade backs!" He called before he turned back around to face his desk. Sakura didn't move for a few seconds as she blinked, her hands now holding a new piece of paper. "T-thank you?" Sakura said before heading back to her seat. She sighed as she opened Naruto's, well, now her piece of paper.

Written in the neatly folded paper was the name:

_Uchiha, Sasuke._

* * *

**(A.N:) **End for this chapter! Sakura is Sasuke's secret Santa now! I added a bit of NaruxHina, NejixTen and ShikaxIno fluff there, although it wasn't much... 

Thanks to all that have reviewed!

**New Poll:**

**For my new story, 'Tricks' do you want (Prince) Sasuke in character or out of character? If out of character, what do you want his personality to be like?**

**Please send in your answer by review/email! **

**Goal: 18 reviews **for this chapter! Let's see if we can beat last chapter's number of reviews!


	13. Christmas

**(A.N:) **Hey guys! xD Omg, we beat our goal for 18 reviews! ANDDD! We passed 100 reviews! Whooo! Thanks a bunch! You guys rock! As a thank you for the 100 reviews, this chapter is extra long!

But sadly, I have bad news. This will be the last update for a while, as** I will be leaving to ****Florida**** on Monday**, August 6th for **two weeks**. When I come back, I will be busy because school will be starting soon. But worry not! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can! I'll be heading out to my first year of high school, so my updates might be a bit slower... Who knows what trouble I'll get into during high school xD

Enjoy this chapter! **I hope everyone has a fun summer!** I'm excited for Florida!

**New Poll:**

**For my new story, 'Tricks' do you want (Prince) Sasuke in character or out of character? If out of character, what do you want his personality to be like?**

**Please send in your answer by review/email! **

* * *

**Key: **

**Bold and Underlined -- Sasuke's Thoughts**

**Bold -- Sakura's Thoughts**

Underline -- Naruto's Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Christmas**

**It's a Promise**

* * *

"Alright class, pack your things and wait at the door for the bell! Remember to bring your secret Santa present on the day of the class party which is in 2 weeks!" Iruka reminded his students in the last few minutes of class. "Hai!" The class replied. Iruka smiled at his class as the bell rang. "Now scram you little brats!" He laughed. The students ran for the door, all excited for their class event, secret Santa. 

Iruka walked back to his desk, sorting out the papers and binders. He stopped when he noticed one of his students waiting at the door. "Oh, Sakura, how can I help you?" Iruka smiled at the pink haired girl. Sakura played with the bottom of her skirt as she walked into the classroom again. "Um... I-I was just wondering... How much we have to spend for the secret Santa thing..." She asked nervously. Iruka patted the girl's head as he remembered her family wasn't wealthy like his other students.

"It doesn't matter about the price, as long as you put your heart into it, I'm sure the person you picked out will love it." Iruka said as he gave an encouraging smile.

"Put your heart into it..." Sakura repeated. Iruka nodded. Sakura nodded back in determination. "Hai! Arigato Iruka-sensei!" Sakura smiled as she waved her teacher good bye.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura's family said before digging into their dinner. "So Sakura-chan, what's new in school?" Her mom asked as she took a bite of rice. "Hm... Nothing much. I got perfect on our spelling test a couple days ago!" Sakura stated proudly. Her dad laughed as he ruffled her hair, earning a cute pout from the pink haired girl. 

"Oh oh! My class is doing a secret Santa thing for Christmas!" Sakura eagerly said. "Oh really?" Her mom asked with a playful tone. "It's not a _boy _is it?" Her mom winked. Sakura's dad choked on the rice when he heard the word boy. Sakura blinked, not getting what her parents where saying. "Yeah, it is a boy." Sakura explained.

Her dad choked again. "It's actually Sasuke-kun." Sakura's mom squealed in delight. "It must be fate that you got him!" Her mom said with a dreamy sigh. "This _Sasuke-kun_... Is he you're so called _boyfriend?_" Her dad asked with an over protective tone. "Yup!" Sakura smiled as she happily nodded.

Sakura's mom quickly stuffed a spoonful of rice into her father's mouth, when he swallowed she stuffed another. "Well, I'm done eating now. Do you think you can drive me to the stores this weekend so I can find him a present?" Sakura asked her mom as she put her dishes into the sink. Her mom laughed nervously as she shoved down another spoonful of rice into her husband's mouth.

"Sure Sakura-chan, how about this Saturday then?" Her mom suggested.

"Hai!" Sakura smiled as she went upstairs to her room.

* * *

_Next Morning..._

Sakura quickly put on her school uniform when she came out of the bathroom. Digging around her room she took out her pink leg warmers and scarf. Slipping her warmers onto her legs, and wrapping the scarf around her neck, she mentally shuddered from the thoughts of the cold winter air outside. Standing in front of the mirror, she grabbed her navy blue ribbon from her table as she attempted to tie it in her usual fashion. Hearing the sound of fabric ripping, Sakura removed the ribbon from her head as she stared at it.

"Mou..." Sakura pouted in front of the mirror. "That was my only ribbon too..." She said as she looked at the ripped piece of fabric. Sighing, Sakura left her room, leaving the broken ribbon on her table top.

"Ohayo, okasan, otousan." Sakura greeted as she walked down the stairs. She blinked when she saw her kitchen empty. Walking towards the kitchen counter was a small piece of paper.

_Good morning Sakura-chan! Sorry we aren't here this morning, we were both called out for work early today. There's some cereal and milk in the usual places. Have fun at school today! _

_Love you! _

_- Mom_

_Make sure that Sasuke-kun of yours doesn't try anything!_

_-Dad _

_oops, love dad_

Sakura gave a weak laugh as she placed the note back down on the table, grabbing herself a bowl before eating her breakfast. Sakura made sure to lock her door before closing it. She sighed as her head felt somewhat... empty without the ribbon.

* * *

Slowly opening the classroom doors, she greeted her usual early classmate, Sasuke. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said as she sat down behind the raven haired boy. Sasuke's head, which was resting on top of his desk shot up after hearing Sakura's voice. Noticing her tone was different and her ribbon was missing, Sasuke arched an eyebrow in confusion. 

"What happened to your ribbon?" He asked. Sakura sighed again as she shook her head. "It broke today." She pouted. Sasuke mumbled an oh, as his reply before his head was once again placed on top of the table. "Neh Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?" Sakura said as she watched the boy beside her. "Hn," He mumbled.

Sakura laughed, "Why are you so tired today?" She asked. Sasuke mumbled his answer again, Sakura managed to catch the words, "Secret Santa, choosing, hard, can't decide." Sakura laughed, "You still have 2 weeks to shop for your secret Santa."

Sasuke sighed, "It's hard... Well, because... she's a girl... And I don't know what girls like..." Sasuke said.

"Oh?" Sakura asked in a playful tone. She gently shook his shoulders. "Neh neh! Who is it? Can you tell me? I'll keep it a secret! I promise!" Sakura said holding out her pinkie in a cute manner. Sasuke blushed as she turned his head away. "N-no way! Its SECRET Santa." He protested.

Sakura pouted as she placed her hands on top of her lap again. "Fine, be that way." She pretended to be mad as she crossed her arms.

The two sat in silence again, one tired and the other pretending to be mad.

Sakura sighed as she stopped the act. "Neh, Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something else?" She said. Sasuke answered with another hn.

"Well... I have to buy this boy a present... And I'm not sure what to get him..." Sakura explained.

Sasuke's head shot up. "Who's the boy?" He asked.

Sakura stuck out your tongue. "Nope! If you aren't telling me the name of the girl I'm not telling either!" She teased in a playful tone. Sasuke made his own pout as his head once again fell to the table. "So, what do you think I should get him?" Sakura finished her question. "I don't care..." Sasuke mumbled under his arms.

"Mou... You're so mean..." She pouted.

* * *

_After school..._

"Ja ne Hinata-chan! Ino-pig!" Sakura waved as she walked out her schools main doors.

"Ah! There's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to herself as she ran towards her raven haired friend. "Sasuke-kun! Matte!" Sakura called after the Uchiha boy. Sasuke turned around as he stopped walking, waiting for the pink haired girl to catch up. Sakura panted when she caught up to Sasuke, finally catching her breath she gave a sheepish smile. "Let's walk home together!" Sakura smiled as she linked their arms. His cheeks started to grow a bit hot as he nodded to the pink haired girl.

"That girl must be lucky..." Sakura sighed as they continued walking down the lightly frosted street. "What?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what she was talking about. Sakura laughed, "Well it's not everyday a girl gets a present from _the_ Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura joked.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, then consider yourself lucky."

"Pardon?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head as the pair continued walking.

A small sneeze escaped Sasuke's nose. Sakura giggled, earning a blush from Sasuke. "Mou Sasuke-kun, you have to take better care of yourself. Where's your scarf? Or your hat?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was only wearing his school uniform without any winter clothing. Sasuke stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets as his blush deepened. "I- I don't have one." He mumbled.

Sakura walked in front of Sasuke, blocking him from walking any further. "Tsk tsk tsk," Sakura said with her most stern face. "Then you should--" Sakura stopped in her thoughts. "Oh! I'm so stupid! How could I've not seen this!" Sakura shouted to herself. Sasuke looked at her oddly, but she brushed it off with a nervous smile.

"W-well! This is my house! See you later, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura happily waved.

Sasuke gave a small smile as he gave a short wave back, making sure she went into her house before leaving.

* * *

"Okasan! Okasan!" Sakura called as she entered her house. Not bothering to take off her shoes, she dumped her back pack on the ground. "Come on! Let's go shopping! I know just what to get Sasuke-kun!" 

**----**

"Hm... What color does Sasuke-kun like again?" Sakura's mom asked as she looked at the different scarves for sale. "I think navy blue..." Sakura said she dig through the scarf selection. "Nothing here really stands out to me..." Sakura sighed in defeat as she stopped looking. Her mom patted her head, "Maybe you can try _making_ a scarf for him?" She suggested.

Sakura gasped. "Really? I can make him a scarf?" She jumped in excitement. Her mom nodded as she smiled, "I'll have to teach you though." Her mom said. Sakura happily nodded. "To the crafts section then! Shall we?" Her mom asked, holding her hand out for Sakura to take.

* * *

Sakura yawned for the fifth time as she rubbed her tired eyes. Getting back on task, she forced herself to continue knitting the navy blue string she had bought. "Sakura-chan, its past your bed time, you should go to sleep soon." Her mom stated as she entered her bedroom. "Hai..." Sakura replied. "Just a few more minutes..." She said as she continued to work on the scarf. 

Her mom sighed as she smiled at her daughter's determination. "Alright, but in fifteen minutes, I want to find you sleeping." Her mom reasoned. "Hai, arigato okasan." Sakura said still focused on knitting. Her mom smiled as she bid her daughter good night.

* * *

"Ohayo.." Sakura yawned as she entered the classroom. Sasuke blinked at her tired form. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

She nodded.

_Next day..._

"Ohayo..." Sakura greeted as she sat down on her chair.

Before Sasuke could say a word, Sakura was fast asleep on her desk.

_Next day..._

"Sasuke-san? Where is Sakura-chan today? She's usually here before me." Hinata asked. The pearl eyed girl was usually the 3rd person to enter the classroom everyday, however she usually came 15 minutes before the bell rang while Sakura came 30 minutes.

"I'm not sure..." Sasuke replied in a worried tone.

Just before the bell rang, Sakura entered the classroom. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was going on. During the rest of the week, each one of Sakura's friends came up to her sometime during the day.

All asking the same question; "Are you okay?"

* * *

_After school at Sakura's house... _

"DONE! Okasan! Okasan! I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs to show her mom. "Oh it's wonderful Sakura-chan!" Her mom said as she looked at the finished navy blue scarf. "How about we add a little something to it?" Her mom winked as she mentioned for Sakura to follow her towards the basement.

Sakura watched as her mom sewed a small but perfect cherry blossom petal to the end of the scarf, although it was barely noticeable, it was still there. "There! All done! I'm glad you finished before your class party." Her mom smiled as she handed Sakura the scarf. "Hai!" Sakura beamed.

* * *

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped as she entered the classroom, this time, 30 minutes early. Sasuke's head shot up when he heard her voice, surprised she wasn't tired like usual. "S-Sakura? You're early today..." Sasuke said, surprised that she was back to her normal outgoing self. "Yup!" Sakura smiled as she sat down on her chair beside his. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, just to make sure. She nodded, "Don't worry! I'm done now!" She smiled, proud that she finished his scarf with one day left before the party. 

Sasuke didn't ask what she was talking about as they both started talking to each other, something that they haven't done since the past couple days.

* * *

_Morning of the class party... _

" NO WAY! I'm not wearing that!" Sakura shouted early in the morning as she ran away from her mom. "Come on Sakura-chan! You'll look cute in it!" Her mom protested.

"No!" Sakura shouted from her room.

"Get into the spirit of Christmas!" Her mom reasoned as she knocked on the door.

"No!"

"You'll attract many of your classmate's attention!"

"No!"

"I'll buy you some ice cream when you get back from school!"

Sakura's bedroom door creaked open. "P-promise?" Sakura asked, still not allowing the door to be fully open. "Promise!" Her mom said as she raised her pinkie. Sakura sighed, "Fine fine... Give me the dress..." She said in defeat as she stuck out her hand. Her mom squealed as she happily handed the red Mrs. Claus dress to her daughter.

Sakura let out another sigh as she closed the door; she placed the red dress close to her body as she went in front of her mirror, trying to get an image of what she'd look like. The dress reached just an inch above her knees and was mainly red other then the fluffy white material that went around the collar and the bottom of the dress. Along with a large black belt that was suppose to go around her stomach. Sakura sighed as she slowly put the dress on, making sure to comb her hair before she put on a matching Santa Claus hat.

The pink haired girl opened the door, only to be welcomed with a bright flash from a camera. "You look so kawaii!" Her mom clapped her hands in delight. Sakura pouted as she grabbed her present for Sasuke.

"I'll drive you to school today!" Her mom offered. Another sigh escaped Sakura as she followed her mom into the car. "Don't you think Iruka-sensei will get mad because I'm not wearing the school uniform?" Sakura asked, trying to find a way out of wearing the dress. Her mom happily shook her head. "He agreed when we asked him yesterday." Her mom explained. Sakura shook her head, resisting the urge not to slap her forehead.** (A.N: She missed the 'we' part xD) **

"Let me park the car," Her mom said as they entered Konoha Academy's parking lot. Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Why do you need to park the car?" She asked. Her mom smiled, "Iruka-sensei asked me to bring in some treats for the class." Her mom smiled. Sakura groaned. "Y-you'll be gone by the time class starts... R-right?" She hesitantly asked. "Of course!" Her mom grinned.

"Now, you head in first while I get some of the food I prepared from the trunk." Her mom ordered as Sakura got out of the car and headed towards her class.

* * *

Sakura stopped before she opened her classroom door. 

**What would Sasuke-kun think? Oh no! He'll probably laugh!**

Sakura gulped as she slowly opened the door, only enough space to put her head through. Sighing in relief when she didn't see the raven haired boy sitting in his usual spot, she fully opened the door. Walking towards her seat she waited for her mom to arrive. But she didn't, not even after a few minutes of waiting. Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked towards the classroom door to find out why her mother was not here yet.

When she opened the door, she saw red, white and black. Sakura blinked as she studied the object in front of her. It was a person, a person in a red suit, a red Santa hat and a black belt.

**Santa Claus? No... Santa Claus is fat... and he doesn't have black hair. **

**What the? Is that Mrs. Claus? No, it can't be... Unless Mrs. Claus has pink hair...**

"YOU!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted in unison, each pointing at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?!" They shouted in unison again. The two students heard a fit of laughter outside the hall. Sasuke and Sakura both walked towards the source of laughing. Both their mom's were gripping their stomach from laughing too hard. Sasuke glared at the two before he walked back into the classroom, Sakura quickly following.

* * *

"So..." Sasuke asked, breaking the silence. "Why are you dressed like... like _that_?" He asked, scanning her outfit from head to toe. Sakura blushed under his glaze. "I-I could ask the same thing." She defended herself. Both of them looked away from each other as they sat in silence. 

"My mom forced me to." The pair replied in unison, earning a blush from both. "Y-you look cute though," Sakura said, trying to start a conversation. "Aa... Y-you too." He quietly replied.

The door opened as Iruka walked in with a smile. "Ah! I see you two are all dressed up!" He stated at his two students. Both of them didn't reply, still ashamed they had to go to school like dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus.

Two groans were heard as soon as the rest of the students started to fill in the class. All wondering why the pair was dressed like that instead of their school uniform.

* * *

"Alright! Can everyone please bring their secret Santa present to the front of the class?" Iruka asked as the day was coming to an end. All the students quickly ran to their desks, each grabbing out different sizes of wrapped presents. As the last present was placed in front of the class, the class went back to their seats, eager to open their secret Santa present. 

"Since Sasuke and Sakura are dressed for the occasion, will you two please come forward and help hand out the presents?" Iruka asked with a smile on his face. **(A.N: Requested from their mom's) **Sasuke and Sakura shot a glance at each other as they both stood up and walked towards the front of the class. Sakura slightly shook as she and Sasuke faced the rest of the class. Iruka mentioned for them to go on, and not be shy.

Gulping, Sakura bent down towards one of the gifts. Picking it up, she checked the tag, it read, To: Hinata. **Oh! This is Hinata's present from Naruto!**

"Hinata-chan," Sakura called.

* * *

The shy pearl eyed girl jumped when her name was called; quietly walking towards the front of the class she smiled as she thanked her friend before taking her present back to her desk. 

Naruto, who was jumping from his seat to catch a glimpse of Hinata's expression grinned when she gasped after reading his card, she blushed when she read the words, "From Naruto." Quickly opening her small present she smiled when she took out a frog coin case. **(A.N: Almost like the one Naruto has on the anime, cept a different color) **Hinata quietly mouthed the words, "Thank you" to the blond.

Naruto smiled.

* * *

Sakura, who got a weird yet good feeling after seeing her friend smile at her present slowly found the courage to hand out the rest of the presents to her other classmates. Smiling she reached down for another present. 

**Shit! That's hers!**

However before she even laid a hand on it, Sasuke quickly picked up another present and called out the name Ami. Sakura blinked as she gently placed the present back on the ground and stood beside Sasuke. Ami's eyes looked as if they sparkled when she walked/skipped towards her present. Quickly taking her present back to her desk she eagerly ripped it open.

------------

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she held out a neatly wrapped present. "Yosh!" The blond grinned as he ran towards the front of the class. A scream was heard throughout the classroom, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks and turn his attention to the source of the scream.

It was Ami.

"WHAT-WHAT IS _THIS_!" She screamed in a high pitched voice. The class stared at her in confusion, until it held _it_ up.

A green jump suit.

Naruto laughed as he walked the rest of the way to the front; taking the gift from Sakura's hands he opened it from the spot. Inside was a sleeping cap shaped like a bowl of ramen. Naruto grinned as he saw his present. "Arigato who ever gave me this!" He shouted towards the class.

"Y-Your welcome, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

* * *

One by one Sakura and Sasuke called their class mates, each secretly not picking their own presents, leaving theirs for last. The two smiled at other as they continued handing out the remaining presents. 

**Sakura wouldn't give something like a frog wallet to Hinata...** Sasuke thought as he handed out the third last gift to Ino.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the remaining two presents.

Their presents.

Sa**s**uke sighed as he grabbed his present. Avoiding eye contact and trying to hide his blush, he held his present out to her. Sakura blinked before her senses came ringing in. "T-this is for me?" She asked. He nodded, still not daring to look her in the eye. She gently took the bag from his hands. She was about to open it, but her body acted on it's own as she picked up the last and final gift.

Her gift to Sasuke.

"It's for you," She whispered as she handed the gift to him.

Both quickly walked back to their desk, immediately but carefully opening their presents. "I-it's from you?" They asked in unison after they read the card. Sasuke opened the rest of his present as Sakura waited for his reaction. Taking out the navy blue scarf, Sasuke turned to the already blushing Sakura. "I-I made it myself... I-I thought you might've wanted a scarf... Since.. You know, you said you didn't have one..." She explained as she felt her cheeks flare up.

**Was that why she was so tired before?**

"Aa... Th-thank you..." Sasuke said as he stared at the hand made scarf. Noticing there was a little bit of pink to the corner of the scarf, he bought it closer to his face, studying the pink. "I-it's a cherry blossom," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "Thank you..." Was all he could say.

**I can't find the right words... God... **

"Well?" Sasuke said, causing the pink haired girl to jump. "Are you going to open your present?" He asked. Sakura looked at her gift sitting in front of her. "O-Oh! Yes! Right!" She said as she opened the rest of her gift from Sasuke. She gasped when she took out a silver chained necklace with a small pink cherry blossom charm hanging from the middle. "S-Sasuke-kun... You didn't have to buy me something like this! It must've cost a lot!" Sakura protested. Sasuke shrugged. "I-I just thought it'd... You know... match you really well."

Sakura didn't expect something else in her present, feeling another object in her gift; she grasped the piece of fabric pulling it out of the bag. By now Sasuke's head was turned away hiding his blush; only from the corner of his eyes was where he was waiting for Sakura's reaction.

She felt tears stinging her eyes when she pulled out a silk green ribbon from the bag. "Sas-Sasuke-kun..." She whispered his name.

"Arigato!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt two arms circling around him as both he and Sakura fell to the ground by the force of her hug. Finally letting her tears spill Sakura endlessly thanked the raven haired boy.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he watched his seat mates embrace.

* * *

_After school..._

"Sasuke-kun! Hurry!" Sakura shouted from outside the school. She cupped her mouth with her hands as she called his name again. Sakura smiled as the light reflected off her new necklace and how her new silk green ribbon matched her eyes. "You slowpokes!" She called.

Sasuke came out of the boys washroom after he changed back into his school uniform while Sakura kept her Christmas outfit on because she didn't bring her uniform. The raven haired boy quickly walked towards his locker as he switched into his outdoor shoes before he carefully wrapped the navy blue scarf around his neck.

"Oi, dobe! Hurry up!" He called for his best friend, who came running in a matter of seconds.

----------

The three friends walked home together. Naruto and Sakura happily chatting about their holiday plans while Sasuke added short mocking comments time to time.

"Well I have a new promise since I broke my old one today!" Sakura happily announced. "Oh?" Naruto asked. "Yup!" Sakura nodded. "My old promise was never to cry again! And since I cried today, my new promise/goal now is only to cry in front of you two!" Sakura smiled as she told her two friends her newest promise to herself.

When they reached Sakura's house both Naruto and Sasuke walked her to her door step. Sakura quickly hugged Naruto and wished him happy holidays. She turned to Sasuke with a blush evident on her face. Not noticing her mom was behind the door with a camera, Sakura went on her tipi toes as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_Click._ The shot was taken.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered before she quickly walked into the house and closed the door. Sasuke's hand was placed on his left cheek, as he watched her figure disappear behind the closing door.

Naruto grinned after Sakura went inside. His hands went behind his head as he laughed at his best friends shocked and blushing face.

"So Sasuke-teme, since when did you start wearing scarves?"

* * *

**(A.N:) **Whee! Hope you liked this chapter! Was it fluffy enough? Well one thing's for sure! IT WAS HELLA LONG ENOUGH! 13 Whole pages on Word Doc! xD Next chapter will most likely be out maybe 5 days after I come back from vacation? I promise before September! **Next chapter: Valentine's Day **

**New Poll:**

**For my new story, 'Tricks' do you want (Prince) Sasuke in character or out of character? If out of character, what do you want his personality to be like?**

**Please send in your answer by review/email!**

* * *

**Thanks again to all the reviews! **

**Please continue to send them in!**

**I'll check all of them when I get back! Flood my email with all your amazing reviews and I'll love you! xD**


	14. Sasuke: Anti Chocolate!

**(A.N:) Weee! Back from my lovely vacation in ****Florida****, I may want to warn those who plan on going to ****Florida**** sometime soon. ITS BURNING HOT! Heh, maybe since I wasn't used to 40 degree's Celsius I didn't take the weather that well. Never the less! I had fun, but I'm glad to be back, did I tell you? Email Box when I came back: 109 new emails. Whoa. Just whoa. If I filmed my reaction when I first saw that number, you'd be laughing at my face! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

**Key: **

**Bold and Underlined -- Sasuke's Thoughts**

**Bold -- Sakura's Thoughts**

Underline -- Naruto's Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Sasuke: Anti-Chocolate!  
Valentine Day Special**

**It's a Promise**

* * *

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Leiko and Rin screamed their greetings in a high pitched voice when the raven haired boy arrived in class. The youngest Uchiha stopped in his tracks as soon as he stepped foot into the classroom. **Oh god... **Sasuke groaned as he quickly covered his ears in attempt to block out their voices. "Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Ami skipped in front of the boy. "So Sasuke-kun! Do you notice anything different about me?" She asked as she made a pose. Sasuke frowned as he blinked a few times. "Not really." He replied in a monotone voice. "Oh! Well! My mom said that I look super cute today! Look! She even got me this beautiful red ribbon!" Ami boasted as she pointed to the ribbon tied in her hair.

**Ugh... I'm tired... Wait, isn't that the way Sakura ties her ribbon in her hair?**

"Sasuke-kun! Do you know what special day is coming up within this week?" Ami asked. Sasuke sighed, wishing that they would just let him sit down in his seat. "Oh you don't know? Valentines Day of course! How could you forget? So! So! Are you going to be celebrating this Valentine's Day with someone?" Ami asked while jumping up and down excited for his answer.

---------

_Sasuke's POV:_

"Sasuke-kun! Do you know what special day is coming up within this week?" I heard Ami ask as I resisted to urge to just walk past her.

**Need to block out her voice.**

"Oh you don't know? Val--blah blah blah blah blah"

Putting on a relief smile I happily sighed as I covered her voice with my mental blah's. **This is the life... Now, to find a way to my seat. Wait, where's Sakura?**

**------- **

_Normal POV:_

Sasuke turned his head towards her seat. A grinning pink haired girl sat on her desk, happily waving at the raven haired boy. Sasuke shot her a please-help-me look, but Sakura shook her head with her grin still plastered on her face. Sasuke inwardly begged for his pink haired friend to grab him out of the three girls blocking him from his beloved seat. "So! Do you plan on asking us anything Sasuke-kun?" The three asked in unison batting their eyelashes. "Yeah, I do." Sasuke sighed in a bored fashion. The three girls giggled in delight, thinking he was going to ask them to be his Valentine this year. Sasuke yawned, "Can you three move out of the way?"

Crash, and burn.

* * *

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved as the raven haired boy sat down beside her. "Hmph." Sasuke pouted as he sat down. Crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, he turned his head the other way. Sakura blinked, "Sasu-kun?" she asked in a cute manner. Sasuke twitched at his nickname. "Susu... kun?" Sakura called his name again. "Y-you aren't mad that I didn't help you down there... Are you?" Sakura asked with worry evident in her voice. Sasuke didn't reply as his pout remained on his face. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nudged at the boy's arm.

Sasuke opened one of his eyes to meet her jaded green ones, tears starting to form. "Don't be mad at me, don't be mad at me." Sakura desperately chanted as she continued to shake his arm. Again there was no reply, a single tear drop rolled down her face.

"You're such a crybaby Sakura." Sasuke laughed. She blinked in confusion. "Sasu-kun... isn't mad at me?" She meekly asked. He shook his head, "I was just joking around, you crybaby." He smirked. Sakura wiped her tears away. "W-Well! I'll have you know! These tears are... are fake! Yeah! They are fake! So HA! I tricked you!" Sakura lied, trying to outsmart the Uchiha. Sasuke just smirked, not believing his friend.

Cupping her mouth with her two hands Sakura stood on top of her chair. "I out smarted Sasu-kun!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke twitched again after hearing his nickname. "Don't call me that..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Sakura put on a playful smile, "Call you what?" She said playing dumb.

"You already know what." Sasuke quietly hissed.

Sakura put her index finger on top of her lips in a fake thinking manner. "Oh! You mean, SASU-KUN?" She laughed, making sure to say his nickname in a loud voice. "Sasu-kun, Sasu-kun!" Sakura chirped as she happily skipped around Sasuke.

He twitched again. **So annoying... **"Don't call me that, or else." The boy said in his most threatening voice.

Sakura stopped skipping around her raven haired friend. "Or else what? Sasu-kun?" She asked, challenging him.

"Or else..." Sasuke said, trying to think of a quick excuse. **Sad excuse, but whatever.** "Or else... I'LL TICKLE YOU!" He shouted. In one swift movement he got up from his chair, tackling her to the ground he began to tickle her stomach.

"Haha Sasuke-kun! Haha stop!" Sakura called while trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Trying to pry his hands off her stomach, she continued to laugh as he tickled her. "Stop! Haha!" Sakura laughed so hard tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "Okay! Okay!" She surrendered. "Hahaha! I haha get it! Stop!" She desperately cried through her laughter. Sasuke smirked when he got his revenge. "Good." He said as he got off her, sitting back down on his chair. Getting up herself, she brushed the imaginary dust off her skirt. Putting on a sly grin she sat down beside him.

Moment of silence.

"Can I call you Suke-kun then?"

* * *

Sakura quickly closed the door behind her as she stepped out of her runners. Excited to share what she learned in class, she ran towards her small kitchen. "Mommy mommy!" She called, tugging at her mom's sleeves. Her mom smiled as she turned the sink off and dried her hands. "Welcome home Sakura-chan!" She greeted as she bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura laughed, "Guess what! Today at school Iruka-sensei thought me about a day called Val-inn-times day!" Her mom laughed at her daughter's cute mistake. "I remember my first valentine's day!" Her mom smiled as she patted Sakura's head. Mrs. Haruno let out a dreamy sigh. "Oh how I miss those days..." She said in a soft tone as she drifted off in her thoughts.

Sakura blinked when her mom didn't answer her calls. "You're a weird mom." She told her. Her mom smiled, "I'm _your_ weird mom!" She exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. Sakura, who was slightly choking under her mom's tight hug tried to wiggle out of her arms. But she failed. "Well I was wondering if I could maybe buy some chocolate for my friends..." She managed to rasp out.

Her mom's smile faded into a slight frown as she released her daughter from her arms. "Sakura you know how we are running low on our funds..." Her mom reasoned with her. "Oh..." Sakura sighed, knowing it'd cost them a fair bit of money. Quickly thinking of another way, Sakura offered another idea. "Then... Then is it okay if I spend my Christmas money for them?" She pleaded, desperately begging for a yes. Her mom was slightly surprised at her daughter's proposal. "A-Are you sure you want to spend your money on chocolate?"

"Yes!" Sakura said with determination.

A gentle smile was placed on her mom's face. "Well, it is your money, you spend it on whatever way you like." Sakura beamed. "Thank you mommy!" She said as she hugged her mom's leg. "Alright, get in the car, I'll drive you to the best place I know for chocolate!" Her mom said, grabbing the car keys from it's usual place. "Hai!" Sakura said, following her mom's command as she ran to put her shoes on.

Starting the car engine, Sakura's mom placed the car into reverse. "Oh oh! I also found this really cute store that sells cheap but really really cute wrapping paper and ribbon!" Her mom offered with excitement in her voice. Sakura giggled as she buckled her seat belt. "You're so weird mom,"

Her mom grinned as she hit the gas pedal. "The one and only!"

* * *

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed as she skipped her way towards her desk beside the raven haired boy. Sasuke tilted his head up from his arms to greet his friend. Sakura sat down as she started to hum, swinging her legs back and forth under the chair. "Why are you in such a good mood today?" Sasuke asked as Sakura stopped humming and thought for a second. She smiled, "I actually don't know! Maybe its just cause I'm excited for Valentines Day tomorrow!" She explained in a happy tone.

Sasuke was confused. "What's so good about Valentine's Day?" He asked out of curiosity. "Hm... Well..." Sakura stalled as she went into a thinking pose. "Iruka sensei told me that tomorrow, which is Valentine's Day, girls give out chocolate to her friends!" She explained. Sasuke's eyebrow arched. "I don't get what's so fun about that..." He replied in a bored manner. Sakura laughed, "Mhm... I don't either, I guess its just the chocolate that's getting me excited for tomorrow!" She finished with a breathtaking smile.

Sasuke blinked. "W-Well, m-make sure you don't eat the chocolate before they even reach the school grounds." He managed to say.

**Whoa, what was that?**

Sakura laughed not noticing the nervous tone Sasuke used. "Don't worry I got lots!" She defended herself. Regaining his right mind, Sasuke smirked. "You'll end up turning fat if you eat too much chocolate." He teased. Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Mou! I'm not fat!" Sasuke loved her reactions whenever he teased her. Putting on a smug face, he continued. "And I'm not Sasuke." He said in an amused tone.

Sakura quickly thought up of her own tease. "Your not! Your my Suke-kun!" She laughed as she leaned over and pinched his right cheek in a playful manner Sasuke's hands went up to cover his cheeks as he slightly pouted. "You really want to get tickled again don't you?"

Sakura slightly jumped off her chair. "A-Ah no no!" She protested, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

* * *

"Okay!" Sakura said out loud to no one in particular. "Naruto's is the orange box with yellow ribbon," She told herself, pointing to the orange box. "Tenten's is the brown box with pink ribbon, Ino-pig's is light blue and white, Hinata's is purple and white," She continued as she mentally checked off their names. "Neji-san's is brown and white, Choji's is green and red, Rock Lee's is green and green, Shikamaru's is green and white, Kiba's is red and brown." She smiled as she finished listing off her group of friends. Looking at the last unwrapped box of chocolate she picked up the different colors of ribbon and wrapping paper from the table and thought. "Sasuke-kun's should be... Blue wrapping paper and..." Looking at the choices of ribbon she picked up two. "Hm... red or white ribbon?" She asked herself as she studied the two colors carefully.

"Or both!" She exclaimed as she snipped a piece from each color and glued them onto the blue box. Adding the finishing touch, Sakura took a pair of scissors and curled the ribbon. "Perfect!" She said as she examined the finished box. Putting the glue and scissors away, and tidying up her work area, a relief sigh escaped Sakura's lips. Taking a quick glance at the clock she gasped. "Ah! Only ten minutes left till school starts!" She panicked as she quickly grabbed the boxed of chocolate and carefully stacked each one into a plain brown bag.

"Byebye okasan! Happy Valentine's Day!" She yelled while putting on her shoes. "Better hurry Sakura, or you'll be late!" Her mom called back.

"I know! Ja ne!" She said, closing the door behind her, running as fast as she could to school.

* * *

"Ohayo..." Sakura panted as she entered the class just 3 minutes before the bell. Hinata looked slightly worried at her pink haired friend as Ino, Tenten and herself walked towards the panting girl. "O-Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted. "Hey forehead," Ino said as she patted her friend's back. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Tenten waved.

Catching her breath, Sakura waved, "Good morning Hinata, Ino-pig, Tenten!" She smiled.

"Eek!" Sakura jumped when she heard a creepy laugh. Facing to the source of the laughter, which was only a desk behind Sasuke's Ami and her crew had a creepy air around them, each holding a box of chocolate, staring at the raven haired boy with a freaky smile on their faces.

* * *

"Ehehe... Sasuke-kun," Cooed Rin.

"Chocolate for my sweet Sasuke-kun..." Lekio chanted as she continued to stare at the sitting Uchiha in front of the three.

"My valentine Sasuke-kun!" Ami said with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

Sakura and the others slightly backed away. "A-Ano... They're scary today..." Hinata said. Ino let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, a lot more then usual."

**Heh... I feel slightly sorry for Sasuke-kun...**

"Ah! Speaking about chocolate," Sakura said, suddenly remembering she also brought chocolate. "Here," She said as she took out three boxes of neatly wrapped chocolate. "These for you guys." She said, handing one box to each of the three girls.

"Ah Sakura-chan, you didn't have to." Hinata thanked taking the box from her friend's hands. "Thank you Sakura-chan," Tenten smiled. "Yosha! Chocolate!" Ino cheered as she jumped on the pink haired girl.

"Ah! Ino-pig! You're turning into a pig!" Sakura cried.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her sore shoulders after being tackled by Ino. Slowly walking up towards her desk she stopped in her tracks, noticing the area was more crowded then usual.

The three girls squealed as they surrounded the raven haired boy. "Sasuke-kun! Please accept my valentine chocolate just for you!" "No accept mine!" "No mine! My chocolate was the most expensive one in stores!"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. "No." He replied.

"Why not?" Ami, Rin and Lekio asked in unison as they pouted.

"I don't like chocolate."

Their eyes widened, "EH! Sasuke-kun doesn't like chocolate?"

"I hate chocolate."

Hearing the whole conversation clearly Sakura inwardly slapped her head. **Shoot! He doesn't like chocolate!** Quickly hiding the bag of wrapped chocolate behind her back, Sakura managed to put on a nervous smile as she sat down and greeted Sasuke and Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved. Hearing the sound of a paper bag crumpling, Naruto peered at the large brown bag behind Sakura's back. "Eh! Sakura-chan, do those happen to be chocolate in that bag you're holding behind your back?" Naruto asked with excitement pouring out.

Hearing the words Sakura-chan and chocolate Lee's ears instantly perked up. Gleefully skipping behind the pink haired girl Lee couldn't help but ask. "My youthful blossom has bought us chocolate?" Shikamaru and Choji, who were sitting close by walked towards the small crowd of people around the pink haired girl. Sakura looked around, suddenly nervous under everyone's watch. "Ahaha... Actually... I got one for everyone in the group..." Sakura nervously explained as she quickly took out each of the remaining chocolate boxes out from the bag and onto her desk.

"Everyone?" Neji suddenly asked as he popped up behind Naruto's seat. "How much did it cost you're parents?" He asked, studying the colorful boxes of chocolate.

Sakura scratched the back of her head in a nervous manner. "W-well... Nothing really... I used my own Christmas money to buy them..." She explained. Neji frowned, wondering why she would go through so much hassle just to buy chocolate. Naruto on the other hand... "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Yougotmeoneright?" The blond asked as he jumped in front of Sakura's desk. Sakura blinked as she didn't move for a moment, mentally slowing down the words that escaped Naruto's mouth so she could understand it. "Y-yes! Here you go Naruto, this one is yours." Sakura finally replied placing the orange and yellow box of chocolate into Naruto's hands.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered as he danced around with the box of chocolate still in his hands. "Thank you Sakura-chan!" He said eagerly sitting down and quickly ripping the wrapping paper. **Well, that was a waste.**

Noticing a blob of green still behind her back Sakura quickly grabbed the completely green box from her desk. "Ah, Lee-san, this is yours." She announced holding out the box of chocolate for him to take.

"OOOH!" Lee exclaimed as soon as he saw the green box of chocolate. "My youthful blossom of the spring has delighted me by her Valentine chocolate! I have been blessed by my Sakura-chan's chocolate of love!" Lee cried as tears flowed from his eyes like two waterfalls. Sakura let out a nervous laugh at her odd friend. "O-oh, I got one for Neji-san, Choji-san, Shikamaru, and Kiba as well." Sakura continued to hand out the remaining boxes of chocolate.

Neji took the box of chocolate from her hands. "You weren't kidding when you said you got one for everyone." He smiled, "Thank you, Sakura-san." Sakura blushed.

**First time I've seen him smile. **

**(A.N: Yes this is kinda a SakuxNeji moment, but the story is still SakuxSasu!)**

"N-no problem, Neji-san!" Sakura managed to say before he walked back to his desk.

* * *

Sniffing the air around him, Sasuke's nose twitched. **Ugh, it smells like chocolate everywhere...**

Deciding to walk towards his normal group of friends that sat around Neji's desk Sasuke gave a quick wave. "Hey," He greeted Neji, Shikamaru, Choji and Rock Lee.

"Hey." The replied in unison, moving to create space for the raven haired boy to sit. Sasuke sat in between Neji and Shikamaru, the group of boys chatted like usual. Suddenly, Sasuke noticed that there were boxes placed on each of their desks, different colored boxes, but never the less, all four had a box on their desk.

"What's up with those boxes everyone has?" Sasuke suddenly asked scanning the neatly wrapped brown box placed on the top right hand corner of Neji's desk. "Oh you don't know?" Neji asked in a smug manner, eyebrow arching. Sasuke scoffed at Neji's tone. "Know what?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Mmmm, chocolate..."A voice mumbled behind the four boys. Sasuke turned around to be greeted by his blond friend, stuffing himself with the contents inside the box. "These chocolate I got sure tastes good." Naruto happily sighed as he continued to eat the rest of the chocolate. **Chocolate is the most disgusting thing ever created.** "I'll have to ask Sakura-chan were she got them." Naruto told himself out loud.

Turning away from his best friend Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.** I hope he gets fat from eatin--** Sasuke's eyes widened as he replayed the last few words the blond told himself. **Sakura gave him those?**

"You guys all got one?" Sasuke asked his four friends.

"Yup" They replied as each one of them showed Sasuke their own box of chocolate from the one and only Sakura.

"Chocolate has never tasted so sweet! Why it must be my youthful blossom's love that makes this chocolate so... so... burning with youthfulness! I must repay my dear Sakura-chan someday for her chocolate of love!" Lee exclaimed as he rubbed his right cheek against his green box of chocolate. Sasuke glared at the boxes of chocolate.

**Even _he_ got one...**

* * *

Sakura sighed for the fifth time that minute as she rested her arms and head on her desk. **Mou... He just _has_ to not like chocolate... **Sniffing the air around her Sakura let out a dreamy sigh. **What kind of person doesn't like chocolate?!**

"Ughh!" Sakura groaned as she scratched her head in frustration. Fixing her hair, she placed the chin on top of her right hand. "Now what do I get him?" Sakura asked herself. The bell rang, each student quickly scrambled towards their own desks.

"Good morning class!" The teacher greeted as he entered through the classroom doors. "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" The class replied in unison. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Iruka said as he mad his way towards the teacher's desk. "Ah I see many of you have already received chocolate!" Iruka stated as he saw the different boxes that seated on the desks. "Today, we're going to do an exciting activity today to celebrate Valentine's Day." Iruka explained as he quickly wrote the words Valentine's Day on the blackboard in white chalk. After finishing, Iruka turned around to face the class. "Who here has stuffed animals in their house?" Iruka asked as many hands went up throughout the class. Iruka smiled, "Well today, we'll all be making our own stuffed animals," he explained as excited whispers danced through the class.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't know how to sew." Naruto stated as he raised his hand up. "Well, let me introduce a special guest that is coming today to teach you how to sew." Iruka said as he made a gesture towards the classroom door that opened just on time. A raven haired woman gracefully entered the classroom. "Good morning everyone!" She smiled.

"Okasan?!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief causing both Sakura and Naruto, who were sitting beside him to jump. Iruka smiled as he shook hands with Sasuke's mom. "Class, this is Mrs.Uchiha, also known as Sasuke's mom for those that didn't hear him yell okasan." Iruka explained. A slight blush found its way on Sasuke's cheek as he sat back down on his chair.

"I'm looking forwards to working with all of you." His mom said to the class. "Alright, everyone! Come up to the front of the class to gather the material's you need for today." Iruka told them as he pointed towards the boxes neatly placed at the front of the class.

* * *

"I'm going to make a stuffed dog!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran towards the front of the class to grab his materials.

Naruto grinned as he raced towards the front of the class. "Frogs are so much better!" He shouted towards the dog lover. The two friends argued between the better animal as Shino calmly made his way towards the boxes. "I'm going to make a stuffed ant." He stated as he picked up some black thread.

"..." Both Kiba and Naruto stopped fighting as they watched Shino pick up the rest of the materials needed and made his way back to his seat.

"I still say dogs are better." Kiba said, finally breaking the silence between them.

-----

Sakura skipped back towards her seat as she quickly placed all the needed materials on her desk. "Neh neh! Sasuke-kun what are you going to make?" She asked as she leaned towards the raven haired boy to face him.

"I-I don't know..." Sasuke replied, nervous from the sudden closeness between him and her.

Sakura didn't seem to mind. "How about a teddy bear?" She suggested. "Those are my favorite stuffed animals!" She exclaimed.

"S-sure, I guess." He replied.

Sakura picked up the needle as she started sewing the brown fabric she picked up. "I'm going to make a teddy bear for my mommy, its almost her birthday!" She happily explained as she started to sew for the second time.

"Sounds nice." Sasuke said as he watched her softly hum while sewing. Snapping out of his thoughts Sasuke shook his head and quickly went back to his task.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked when she noticed him acting strangely.

"No, nothing's wrong." He lied.

* * *

Sasuke's mom walked towards her son, who was currently focused on sewing. "You almost done with that teddy bear Sasuke?" His mom smiled as she bent down to study his work.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I'm going to finish it on time." Sasuke sighed as he stretched his tired fingers. "No problem! I was the one that brought all the materials here, so when we get home you can finish it up!" His mom happily suggested. He nodded. "Thanks okasan," He gave a small smile before he went back to work.

"Are you going to keep the bear?" His mom asked with curiosity. Sasuke studied the teddy bear. "No, I don't think so." He replied. His mom's ears perked up. "Oh? So you're planning on giving it to someone?" Mrs. Uchiha asked in a playful manner.

Sasuke sighed as he smiled at his incomplete bear. "Yea, someone special." Sasuke replied in a soft voice.

* * *

**I got to run home and think of something to give to Sasuke-kun for Valentine's Day! Or should I wait till tomorrow to give it to him? Or... Maybe I could just stop by his house...**

"Argg! I don't even know what I'm getting for him and I'm already planning ahead!" Sakura complained to herself as she packed her mom's teddy bear into her bag.

"Getting what for who?" Sasuke asked, popping up behind the pink haired girl, causing her to jump. "O-oh Sasuke-kun." She sighed in relief. He arched an eyebrow. "Come on, Naruto and me are waiting outside the school doors for you." He explained as he waited for her to finish putting on her runners.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry for making you two wait, I'll be right out!" Sakura said as she quickly stuffed Sasuke's box of chocolate in her bag and put her school shoes back in her mini locker.

* * *

"Sakura-chan can you tell me where you got those chocolate? They were really good!" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as the three friends walked farther and farther away from their school. "Oh! Um.." Sakura replied, trying to remember. "I forgot the store name... But it's in that mall close by our school." She told him. "Really? I'm going to stop by there tomorrow after school and get me some more!" Naruto cheered as he mentally checked off his Friday night plans.

Sasuke sighed. "You just helped Naruto on his destiny of becoming fat." He smirked.

Suddenly remembering about her other friend's anti chocolate personality, the pink haired girl gave a small bow in apology. **I think we owe him an explanation. **"Sasuke-kun! I-incase you were wondering why you didn't get chocolate..." Sakura's voice seemed to become softer with every word. "Um, well" She meekly continued as she twiddled her fingers like her friend Hinata. "I overheard that you didn't like chocolate... and..." She softly stated her reason. "Heh... I guess I should've asked you if you liked chocolate before I brought you a box..." Sakura said with a nervous smile, scratching her head in a shy manner.

Swallowing some of his pride, Sasuke stuck out his hand. Staring at his hand Sakura's head tilted to the side. "Eh?" Sakura asked, looking at his hand in confusion. Sasuke turned his head away from her, a faint blush covered his cheeks. "Chocolate." He stated at he mentioned at his hand.

Sakura blinked in disbelief. "Y-you want it?" She asked. Still having his head turned away, he meekly nodded.

Sakura beamed, quickly digging up the blue box from her bag. "Here!" She smiled as she gently placed the box in his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Suke-kun!"

* * *

"I thought you said you didn't like chocolate Sasuke-teme." Naruto asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Staring at the neatly wrapped box of chocolate he gently placed it into his back pack. "I don't. He stated as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Naruto blinked. "Then why?"

"Because, this chocolate just isn't any chocolate." _Happy Valentine's Day, Suke-kun!_

Replaying her voice in his head, a small smile was formed on the raven haired boy's face. "It's the chocolate from someone special."

* * *

**(A.N:) Okay! Ending of Sasuke-kun's and Sakura-chan's little Valentine's Day special! Eh, didn't turn out as I expected it to. The ending was somewhat rushed, please forgive me! Anyways, the next two chapters are going to be back to the plot! It'll also be the last 2 chapters of It's a Promise! Eek! **

**See you next week or so! **

**Please continue to send in your reviews! I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	15. Breaking the News

**(A.N:) Wheee I'm glad everyone thought the last chapter was cute w I personally liked the Christmas and Valentine's Day chapter the best. School started, and that means updates might take a bit longer then usual since I'll have homework and everything. Well anyways, here's the 2nd last chapter to It's a promise! It's a bit short, but please bear with me! Thanks for all your reviews guys!**

* * *

**Key: **

**Bold and Underlined -- Sasuke's Thoughts**

**Bold -- Sakura's Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Breaking the News**

**It's a Promise**

* * *

Sasuke groaned as his alarm clock buzzer echoed throughout his room. Not bothering to turn it off as his body desperately begged for more sleep. Sasuke lazily covered his ears with his pillow and wrapped his blanket around his tired body. _Beep beep beep beep_ _be-- _Slamming his fist ontop of the clock Sasuke let out a relief sigh. "Stupid alarm clock," Sasuke mumbled as he curled himself into a ball under his blankets. The raven haired boy felt slightly uncomfortable when he felt something poke at his ribs. Unwrapping the blankets from his body he frowned at the sight of a stuffed bear that lay under his body. Going against his urge to fall back asleep, Sasuke rolled off the dark gray stuffed animal, sighing as he carefully placed it ontop of his night table beside his bed. 

It was this bear's fault that he was so tired this morning. He had started making the bear all the way back on Valentine's Day. Planning to give it as a gift, to _her_. But he was never pleased with his work.

Everything he did, every time he thought he finished, it just never seemed good enough, not good enough for _her_. No, it had to be perfect. It wasn't until last night, at 2 in the morning, when Sasuke finally put on a relieved smile while looking at his 4 months work, hand made teddy bear.

What was missing was quite simple actually, Sasuke mentally punched himself for not thinking about it sooner. It was right in front of his eyes, even he didn't know how he was so blinded not to see it.

A pink ribbon.

Yes, a pink ribbon. That was the missing component to the grey bear. A simple pink ribbon. It surprise Sasuke how much that strand of ribbon reminded him so much of that pink haired friend he cared so much for.

Sasuke laid on the left side of his body as he glared at the dark grey bear.

Never the less, he hated it. He hated how it looked at him; with those two innocent black beady eyes, that cute black buttoned nose and that simple pink ribbon that wrapped around its neck. "Don't look at me like that..." Sasuke mumbled as he continued to glare at the stuffed animal. He hated how that cute bear mocked him. How such a simple innocent bear mocked _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"It's not my fault I don't have to guts to give you to her!" Sasuke yelled at the bear. He growled, but the bear remained motionless. "Stop staring at me like that!" He said with an annoyed tone, rolling over to the other side of the bed so he wouldn't have to face the mocking stuffed animal.

Sasuke growled with annoyance as he stomped towards the washroom door. "Stupid stuffed animal." He muttered, taking one last glance at the silent stuffed bear, before closing the door.

* * *

**(a.n: Sakura's thoughts)**

**There were 3 things floating on my mind that morning when I woke up. **

"Ohayo okasan," Sakura greeted as she tipi toed for a good morning kiss on the cheek. "Good morning my little Sakura-chan!" Her mom greeted as she finished making the last batch of pancakes. The two walked towards the kitchen table. While Sakura sat down on her usual seat, her mom gently placed a plate in front of the pink haired girl. Sakura stared at the plate as she watched her mom place two pancakes on them. Reaching for a fork and knife, Sakura silently poured a generous helping of maple syrup on her pancakes before eating.

Sakura placed the last bite of her breakfast into her mouth as she got up from her seat and walked towards the sink. Struggling to reach the counter top, Sakura smiled to herself as she successfully placed her plate in the sink. Sakura quietly hummed to herself as she made her way towards the door, taking her time putting on her shoes before making her way out..

Her mom walked towards the door watching as her daughter reached for the door handle. Noticing Sakura's back was lacking something her mom put on a confused expression. "You're not bringing your bag to school today?" She asked.

Sakura quietly shook her head. "Nope, we won't need it, today's the last day of school." She explained. Her mom smiled. "Alright then, be safe!" She said with a cheerful voice pecking her daughter's cheek. Sakura smiled as she opened the door.

"Ja ne!" She waved.

* * *

**Number 1: Today, was the last day of school.**

Sakura slowly opened her mini locker, sighing to herself, knowing today would be the last day she used them. Sakura grabbed her school's shoes out of her locker, gently placing them on the ground. The sound of foot steps caused her to turn around, a smile itched its way towards her face. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" She greeted with a small playful salute.

The sound of her voice caused the raven haired boy to jump a little. "A-Ah... Ohyao..." He meekly greeted.

Sakura blinked at her friend's reaction. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

The sudden closeness caused him to go red. "O-Of course, I feel great! Why do you ask?" He nervously lied as he slightly backed away.

"Just checking!" She said with a singing tone. She laughed at he's blushing face. "I'll meet you in class 'kay?" Sakura smiled as she closed her locker and walked towards the halls.

Sasuke's mind clicked as he watched her slowly walk away. Suddenly remembering the sole reason why he bought that mocking bear sat inside his school bag with him. "Sakura! W-wait!" He quickly called.

Sakura stopped when she heard her name, taking a few steps backwards, her head peeped out from the side of the lockers. "Yes?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

He jumped from her voice, thinking that she didn't hear his call before. Sasuke looked at the ground, nervously fiddling with the strap of his backpack. "Um... Well..." He quietly started, still not daring to look her in the eye. "Never mind..." He sighed.

Tilting her head in a cute manner, a confused expression was placed on her face. "Hm? Okay then," Sakura said with a small smile as she continued to walk towards the classroom.

Sasuke lightly punched the locker, angry at himself for being such a coward. At that very moment, the bear seemed to mock Sasuke even more.

* * *

**Number 2: Today is was day that marked a whole school year has passed since I was first enrolled into ****Konoha****Academy****. A whole school year has passed since I first met Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and the rest of the gang... And Sasuke-kun.**

"I want all of you to remember to finish your summer homework! No excuses!" Iruka lectured the class while making his way around the class, handing out a booklet of homework to each student.

Naruto groaned, "Aw come on Iruka-sensei! Its summer time!" He complained.

Sakura sat at her desk, chin resting on the palm of her hand. She didn't care too much about the summer homework, let alone dared to complain. The pink haired girl didn't even notice when she spaced out, blocking out all the sounds of complaints from inside the classroom.

Sakura silently stared outside the window. Deep in thought as she watched the clear blue sky, sometimes covered by a few passing clouds. Occasionally a few flock of birds would fly past which would cause Sakura to stare as their bodies slowly disappeared from her view. Sighing, Sakura rested her head ontop of her arms.

"I expect each and every one of you to complete the assigned homework. Surely 3 months will be more then enough time to finish everything." Iruka continued.

Sasuke took a quick glance at the pink haired girl sitting beside him. It was odd, she was usually very enthusiastic when it came to school. Seeing her sigh, spaced out and deep in thought made Sasuke wonder.

**Something is wrong.**

* * *

**And lastly,**

Naruto grinned as he placed his armed behind his head. "Sakura-chan! How about you, me, Sasuke-teme here and the rest of the group hang out a few times during summer vacation?" Naruto offered in his usual happy tone while the three friends neared the school doors. Sakura was caught slightly off guard as she took a minute to register the words that came out of his mouth.

"I-I'd love to Naruto," Sakura replied after a few moments. Naruto pretended not to notice the time it took to answer as his grin widened. "Great! How about every other week?" He suggested.

Sakura sighed as they made their way off the school grounds. "But I can't..." She quietly replied in a disappointed tone. Naruto frowned, "Eh why not?" He whined.

"Naruto! You forgot your homework in your desk!" Iruka distant yell was heard just before the three walked off school property. Naruto put on a small pout and clicked his tongue. "Damn, I was so close to leaving it there too." He muttered to himself. "Naruto!" Iruka called in an annoyed tone.

"Coming coming!" He yelled back. "See you guys later kay?" Naruto waved before turning back towards the school. Sakura put on a small smile, as she waved "Mhm, good bye Naruto," trying her hardest to put on a happy face.

"See ya," Sasuke replied, giving a slight nod to his blond friend.

Just before he started to run towards the school he felt a hand grip his wrist. Turning around in confusion Naruto blinked when he saw Sakura's nearly crying face. "Naruto?" She asked in a quiet whisper. "Arigatou," She said as she pulled him into a tight hug, finally letting her tears stream down her face. Sasuke silently stood on the spot, watching the two embrace as Sakura cried on his shoulder.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked, still slightly surprised by the sudden hug.

"Y-Yup, just fine," Sakura replied as she pulled away, wiping the trail of tears from her cheeks. "I-I guess I'll see you later..." She quietly waved with a small smile.

Naruto smiled as he began to jog towards the school . "Yup! Bye-bye Sakura-chan! I'll miss you! See ya Sasuke," Naruto turned around to give one last, quick wave and his famous smile before sprinting towards the building.

Sakura watched as her friend slowly moved farther and farther away from her. "I'll miss you too Naruto... I'll miss you too." Sakura quietly mumbled to herself when Naruto was no more then a yellow dot in the distance.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura silently walked down the usual street towards her home after saying bye to their blond haired friend. Deciding to break the silence, Sasuke pocketed his hands and looked the opposite direction of the pink haired girl walking beside him. "What's up with the whole hugging thing back there?" He asked in his best Im-just-wondering-and-not-jealous look. 

Sakura mentally panicked**. Shoot, shouldn't have made it so easy to guess. **

Quickly thinking up of an excuse, Sakura put on a smug, sly smile. "Were you jealous?" She asked in a playful tone. Sasuke colored when she directly nailed him and his question.

"N-No! I'm not jealous!" He stuttered, defending his pride. "It's just... It seems as if you're never going to see him again or something," His voice seemed to get quieter and quieter as he continued. Sakura let out a nervous laugh as the two continued to walk towards her house, "Now why would you think that?" She nervously asked.

He shrugged. "N-never mind then," He said as silence filled the air again.

Sakura sighed as she thought of another topic to talk about before he started questioning her again. "So... Are you doing anything this summer?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. We usually don't like to travel far." Sasuke replied after thinking for a few moments.

"Oh." She replied disappointed that he didn't have any plans to speak of.

"How about you?" He asked.

"M-me?" Caught off guard Sakura stuttered her answer. "U-um... Well I'll be going somewhere. Somewhere far, and for the whole summer, so I won't be able to keep in touch with everyone..." Her head went down with disappointment.

"Oh..." Was his reply.

The two turned the corner towards her house, not stopping until they reached the door steps. Sakura turned around to face him putting on an angelic smile. "Well, we're here, thanks for walking me home again Sasuke-kun." She gave a short bow of gratitude.

He blinked, feeling awkward seeing her bow infront of him. "Yea... No problem." He answered.

Sakura pulled him into a tight hug and closed her eyes.

"I'll miss you," She quietly breathed resting her head on his shoulders.

Sasuke hesitantly hugged her back as the two stood there infront of her house. "I-I'll miss you too..." He admitted. She started to cry on his shoulder. "But we'll see each other after summer vacation right? So no need to start crying or anything." He said, trying his best to comfort her.

The statement made her cry even more, because she knew it was a lie. "Yeah... A-After summer vacation." She managed to sob out. Sasuke gently patted her back a few times before he felt her pull away.

She quickly made her way up the stairs and opened the door. Turning around one last time to face him. Sakura put on a sad smile, even though her tears still falling from her eyes. "See you, Sasuke-kun. Thanks for everything." She quietly thanked him. Sakura gave him one last smile before turning back around and closing the door behind her.

Sasuke just stood there, not moving, watching as the brown door slowly closed while her figure slowly disappeared behind it.

And when he heard the door close with a 'click', something in his heart just didn't seem right.

* * *

_(Next day: early morning)_

"Sa-suke-chan!" His mom said in a sing song voice as she nudged his sleeping form. Sasuke groaned as he rolled over, back facing his mom. She let out an amused sigh as her hands rested on her hips. "Sasuke-chan, you have a visitor." She explained. Sasuke slowly sat up, rubbing his eye with one hand as a yawn escaped from his mouth. He took a glance at his alarm clock.

8:00 am.

"Who is it?" He asked in a half asleep voice. Wondering who would be looking for his this early in the morning.

Her mom looked up for a moment in a thinking manner, index finger lightly tapping her chin. "Hm... Naruto and a shy looking girl about your age." His mom said.

Sasuke's tired face was replaced with a surprised expression. He knew his best friend more then anyone, and one thing was for sure, when it was summer time, Naruto wouldn't let anything stop him from sleeping in until noon. "Naruto?" He asked in disbelief.

His mom nodded. Sasuke quickly got out of bed, not bothering to change into proper clothes or fix his hair. Quickly running down the stairs towards the door, Sasuke slammed the front door open, causing Hinata to jump. "S-Sasuke-san." She greeted in a surprised tone. Sasuke blinked as he saw one of Sakura's best friends stand in front of him. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a confused manner.

**Since when did she know I lived here?**

Naruto jumped up from behind the raven haired girl causing Sasuke to slightly back up as he didn't see Naruto there before. A frantic expression was glued on Naruto's usual happy-go-lucky face. "Sasuke-teme! Cut the small talk!" He shouted in a dead serious expression. Sasuke blinked, not knowing what his best friend was talking about.

"Sakura-chan is moving!"

* * *

**Number 3: Today, is the last day of school. Today is also the last day for me here, before I say goodbye to my friends. Before I move away.**

* * *

**-**

**(A.N:) DUN DUN DUN! Yes! We're back to the plot! Remember me saying how Sakura was only able to enroll into ****Konoha****Academy**** for only one year because her family was not as rich as the others? Of course you didn't! I bet you all forgot with the last two updates! But I/ the author of this story did not forget! Muhaha! **

**Gasp, what'll happen next? Even I don't know xP Ha, just kidding, I do know. Cause like, I'm the author, and like... yeah I rock lol. I still love you guys though! Mmwah!**

**I'll try my best to update asap! **

**Please continue to send in all your lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Mini Preview:**

"You were going to leave, just like that? Why didn't you tell me anything?"** - Uchiha Sasuke **


	16. Its a Promise

**(A.N:) Sorry for the late update, here's the last chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

_Mommy told me to tell my friends goodbye._

_But I didn't._

_I couldn't bring myself to say to say it._

_Goodbye._

_Because it would hurt._

_So I lied._

_I told them I'd miss them._

_And I will._

_But that's all I told them._

_They thought I'd be back next year._

_But I lied._

_And they believed me._

_And..._

_-_

_It hurt._

_Did it hurt because I lied?_

_Because I wasn't a good girl and didn't listen to my mommy?_

_Guilt._

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Lets make a Promise**

**It's a Promise**

* * *

"Sakura-chan is moving!" 

The news hit him hard. Sasuke stood rooted to the ground. Eyes wide, staring at nothing in particular. It had taken him a few moments for him to register those 3 words in his head.

Sakura

Is...

_Annoying? _

_Naive?_

_Cute? _

Moving.

She is moving.

"Sasuke you idiot! MOVE! Blink! Do anything! Don't just stand there!" Naruto yelled, giving the raven haired boy a good shake. Sasuke remained lifeless. "S-she's... moving..." He whispered to himself.

_"M-me?" Caught off guard, Sakura stuttered her answer. "U-um... Well I'll be going somewhere. Somewhere far, and for the whole summer, so I won't be able to keep in touch with everyone..." _

_"I'll miss you," She quietly breathed resting her head on his shoulders._

How could he not have noticed? It was so obvious. Naruto stared dumbly at his motionless friend. And Hinata stood outside of the front porch, fingers fiddling with impatience. He recalled how she acted on the last day of school, he was supposed to be sharp. So how could he have let her obvious act slip past his guard?

_Because she wouldn't lie to you. _

The raven haired boy shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He flipped his blond friend around, quickly pushing him outside his door. Naruto fought back, confused about his best friends sudden motives. "Meet me there." Sasuke said in a rush after successfully pushing the blond outside. Before Naruto could turn around to complain, the door was slammed shut infront of his face.

----------------------------

Sasuke bolted to his room as soon as he shut the door. Earning a questioning look from his mom, which, he chose to ignore, for now. There were more important things to do then explain his sudden rash actions. Quickly closing the door (in a slightly quieter manner) Sasuke locked it, pulling his drawer open and grabbing the first article of clothing that he saw. Swiftly changing into them before dashing down the stairs.

"Oka-san!" He called, fighting to put his socks on properly. "I'm going out!" He continued when he heard no reply. After finishing putting on his regular runners he jumped towards the door. Putting his hand on the door knob and twisting it open.

"Sasuke-chan." Called a soft, clam voice beside him.

Sasuke slightly jumped from the sudden voice to his left, turning his head to face the person. "Oka-san..." He looked at his mom, who held a small smile on her face, hands behind her back. She bent down to his level, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek followed by ruffling his uncombed hair. "Smile for her." She told him, giving him another kiss on the forehead. Sasuke felt something gently being put into his arms. His mom stood up, a sad smile evident on her face.

The raven haired boy looked at the stuffed animal in his arms, and then looked back towards his mom. Nodding in acknowledgement, his grip on the gray bear increased. Eyes full of determination, before running out the door.

Mrs. Uchiha watched as her youngest sons figure became smaller and smaller as he continued to run further and further away. Her eyes lowered, as his figure was no longer in sight.

"This'll be the only time I'm letting you out before brushing your teeth."

The raven haired mother let out a bitter chuckle.

"Smile, Sasuke."

* * *

Emerald eyes slowly opened as the pink haired girl gradually became conscious of her surroundings. Her silk green ribbon and sakura petal charmed necklace, sitting untouched on top of her lamp desk. Green orbs dulled at the sight. 

"Sasuke-kun..." She silently whispered.

A small delicate hand went towards the pendant, carefully taking it within her hands, as if it would break with even the slightest amount of pressure. She carelessly threw herself back down on the bed, letting the necklace dangle over her head. So this is it I guess. She continued to stare at the necklace, which reflected the morning sunlight that shined through the window. The cherry blossom charm turned so that the back of the petal faced her. Her name was elegantly engraved into the charm.

"Sakura-chan! Are you awake yet?" She heard her mom call from downstairs.

Sakura looked towards her open door in a slow manner. "Hai..." She called back, just barely loud enough for her mom to hear. A few foot steps were heard before the image of her mother appeared infront of her bedroom door. "Sakura-chan, you lazy head, you should get changed." Her mom greeted with a small smile, sitting down beside her daughter. Sakura frowned as her mother patted her head gently before leaving her room, closing the door shut for her to change.

The pink haired girl slowly got out of the covers. Carefully placing the necklace back on the desk before continuing her way. Her feet dragged across the floor towards her closet. She changed into the only outfit that wasn't packed into the boxes before moving towards her mirror. Her eyes dulled at her reflection as she lazily combed through her pink hair. Frowning as she delicately took the jaded silk ribbon, taking her time as she tied it around her head in her usual fashion. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she quietly placed the necklace around her neck, fixing it into a better position before opening her bedroom door. She took one last glance at her almost empty bedroom, and silently closed the door.

-

-

Boxes.

The floor was completely littered with brown cardboard boxes. Each one securely taped and labeled. The pink haired girl maneuvered her way around the boxes, stepping into the small living room to greet the back of her father.

Mr. Haruno lifted another box with some difficulty, turning around to face his pink haired daughter standing behind (well, now in front) of him. He greeted her with a smile. "Ohayo, Sakura-hime." He said in a sincere tone. "I'd love to hug you right now, but..." His voice dulled down as he mentioned at the box in his hands. Sakura's mouth twitched a smile, earning a sheepish smile back from her father, who then continued his way outside to load the car.

She continued to helplessly watch as her two parents lifted and loaded the boxes. Both her mother and father had told her to sit, telling her the boxes were too heavy for her to handle. So she sat down on the main stairs, and waited.

9

-

7 boxes.

-

4 boxes left.

-

-

1 more to go.

-

All the boxes were gone after a few minutes, leaving the floor bare and empty. The house that seemed warm and welcoming was now just an empty, cold building. No longer was it suited to say, home sweet home.

Sakura's head propped up when she heard footsteps emerging from the front door. Her father stepped in, soon followed by her mother. "Its time to go, Sakura-chan."

* * *

He ran. 

Never once stopping for a breath of air. Because he was afraid. Afraid he wasn't going to make it on time. Afraid he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. Afraid to he was going to be too late.

More importantly.

-

He was afraid to face her... And actually say goodbye.

* * *

The pink haired girl watched from her door step as her parents tied down their final belongings ontop of the car's roof. She had personally asked if she could be the one to lock the door one last time. And her parents agreed, dropping the keys into her awaiting hands. The door hasn't been locked yet. No. It'd be too soon. She wanted to wait to the very end to lock the house. And after it was locked, there'd be no turning back, because it'd no longer be their house. 

She stood up as soon as her mom and dad got into the car, waiting for her to join them as well. With a dull sigh, she stood up, keys ready in her hand. Inserting the key into the lock, she paused for a moment. This'll be the last time. Closing her eyes, she slowly turned the keys.

_clic-_

"Sakura-chan!"

She jumped causing the keys to fall to the floor. The pink haired girl turned around. "N-Naruto... Hinata..." She whispered her friends names. Sure enough, the blond haired boy followed by a raven haired girl came running up to her, both tackling her into a desperate hug.

"S-Sakura-chan, are you? Are you really going? Leaving us?" Naruto choked on his words as he clung onto her small frame. Hinata started to cry as she tightened her grip around her friends neck. "D-don't leave! You can't leave!" Naruto sobbed as he clung onto her waist.

Sakura stood there, bewildered to all around her. The sounds of both Hinata and Naruto's sobs and sniffles were heard as the pink haired girl stood there, allowing her two friends to cry on her. Her eyes half way closed as a sad smile was placed on her face. One arm went around her raven haired friend, who clung to her shoulder. And the other went around Naruto's back, resting her chin on his head, she silently began to pat their backs in a comforting manner. Something her mother would do when she cried.

"S-Sakura-chan, I-I want you to know, you were the best friend. I-I could ever ask for." Hinata softly sobbed. Naruto nodded through his tears, silently agreeing with the raven haired girl.

The two continued to cling onto their dear friend, letting their tears spill out without hesitation.

And soon enough, Sakura felt her own tears building up in her eyes as she continued to comfort her friends, listening to every single word they spoke. Engraving each word into her heart.

"Sakura!"

Another voice called her name. And the pink haired girl felt her two friends slightly jump from the sudden call. The two loosened their grip, and Sakura looked down to Naruto's face in confusion. Jaded eyes met her blond friends usual grin, only a tad notch down, and tears still spilling from the corner of his eyes. She turned her head towards Hinata, who presented her with a small smile as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. The two friends backed away, leaving Sakura clueless expression.

"Sakura!"

There it was again.

That voice.

-

-

That voice that she loved so much.

"Suke...-kun?"

* * *

He was slightly sweating, and his breathing pattern was unbalanced. Both his arms were to the side of his small body, clenched in fists, one gripping the arm of a gray teddy bear. His chest heaved up and down as he glared at her, the grip on the stuffed bear increased. 

She turned her head between Naruto and Hinata in confusion. And they merely smiled at her. She felt her mouth twitch into her own smile as she turned to face the raven haired boy again. He took a hesitant step towards her. And she did the same. He stopped walking towards her, but she continued, gradually closing the gap between them. The small smile never leaving her face.

(The following was inspired by a doujinshi by Konjou Kumiai, reference picture: **http :// tinyurl . com / 2v7jse **) (Remove spaces. Please tell me if the link does not work!)

She stopped as soon as they came within arms length. Sakura's eyes turned sincere as she placed a sad smile on her face.

"So... I guess you know?" She asked in a quiet tone. Sasuke remained silent as his head slightly lowered, letting his raven colored bangs cover a proportion of his eyes. Sakura watched him with a sincere smile. "Gomen..." She whispered, trying to find his eyes under the hair. Her eyes looked apologetic as she slowly took his hand in hers. _It hurt._ The hand that she held in hers tightened as he finally looked up. _It hurt a lot._

_Tears._

_-_

_-_

_I made him cry._

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the tears forming from the corner of his eyes. Threatening to fall any second. He pulled her into a firm hug with his other arm. The stuffed animal gently hit her back as he rested his head on her shoulders. His shoulders shook violently as he buried his head deeper into the crook of her neck. Sakura stood there, allowing him to cry on her.

_"I promise not to cry infront of anybody but you guys!"_

_-_

_This time, I'll be the one that'll keep you safe. I'll be the one that'll dry your tears._

_-_

_I'll hold my hand out for you to take._

-

"You were going to leave, just like that?" She heard him whisper through his tears. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

_Why didn't I tell them anything?_

_I lied._

_They believed me._

_Guilt._

She chose not to answer, as her eyes looked away. _Guilt._ She wrapped her arms around him, pulling their bodies closer together. _Why **didn't** I tell them anything?_ She thought as she closed her eyes and tilted her head so it lay on his shoulder. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_I made him cry._

_-_

_And he made me cry._

_-_

_-_

_Let's cry together._

* * *

The car engine roared to life. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata helplessly watched as their pink haired friend slowly stepped into the car. Passing them with one last glance. 

Sakura waited on the car seat as she absentmindedly played with the gray bear in her arms. Her mom offered her a smile as she bent over to buckle her seat belt. Kissing her forehead before shutting the car door and opening the one infront to take her seat in the 2nd passenger seat.

Sakura settled the bear carefully on her lap before reaching over to open the window. The fresh air hitting her face quickly. She popped her head out of the window and looked behind the car, her three friends still standing there. Naruto silently sobbed to himself, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, while Hinata gave her one last smile and a quick hesitant wave. Her eyes focused on the middle of the trio. Sasuke. Who had his hands clenched into fists again. Sakura gave them another apologetic smile before tucking her head into the car again.

She watched as her dad changed gear into drive and pressed the gas pedal. "Sakura!" She heard Sasuke call her name from outside. Quickly she looked outside her window again. He was running after the car. "Sasuke no baka! What are you doing?" She yelled at him.

Sasuke continued to sprint after the car. "I really really like you!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Another visible tear rolled down her face as she smiled.

"And I promise you, that one day, I'll marry you!" He continued to shout.

The car continued to move farther and farther away, leaving a small trail of dust in its path. No longer able to keep up with the speed of the car, the raven haired boy panted as he stopped running. He silently watched the back of the car as it continued lengthen the distance between the two of them. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face, causing him to smile as well.

-

-

"DID YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE YOU!" He shouted.

-

-

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Her mom asked in a worried tone. She shook her head, silently mentioning she was fine. A small smile crept on her face as she wiped the tear away with her sleeve.

"Farewell, Naruto, Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_Smile for me, cause I'm smiling for you. _

_- _

_Live for me, cause I'm living for you._

-

_Don't forget me, cause I won't forget you._

_-_

_Keep your promise_

_- _

_-_

_- _

Cause I think I love you.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Mommy told me to tell my friends goodbye.

But I didn't.

Because I know, one day.

Our paths will cross again.

-

-

_It's a Promise_

* * *

(A.N:) 

**That's a wrap!**

Wow! This is the very first fanfiction I finished! -is proud of herself- I hoped everyone liked the story! Even though it was like uber cheezy. Thanks so much for all your support throughout my story! Hmm, for those who are still waiting for my other fic, Remember to come back, I'll be updating it soon with just one more little chapter note thing, before the story continues. Yes! That means Remember is coming back soon! Um... Since I'm already advertising my other story, lol I guess I should tell you about my other story aswell. For those who'd like to read another one of my stories, please check out my newest story, Tricks! Filled with twists and turns, and the oh so tragic forbidden love!

Thanks again for reading through all 14 chapters of my story! I hope you'll check out some of my other stories in the future as well!

**REVIEW????**


	17. Thanks for your support!

**Special Thanks to all everyone that added this story/me into their favourite's list, people that added this story into their alert list and of course; my awesome reviewers!**

Reviewers:

**Chapter 1 -**  
sakurasage272, sasusaku4life, HappynoJutsu, sakuraharuno-cherryblossom, iTsUdAtTe MaIsAnTa, shurikengrl, soreal, and khatYYY

**Chapter 2 -**  
sakuraharuno-cherryblossom, sasusaku4life, HappynoJutsu, pinky101, alana124pyro, shurikengrl

**Chapter 3 -**  
Teenager, the real sasukelover, pinky101

**Chapter 4 -**  
Teenager, fantasy sakura, Gothic Saku-chan, pinky101, shurikengrl

**Chapter 5 -**  
pinky101, Kuroshixxx, Gothic Saku-chan, Teenager, animeGRLxxx, fantasy sakura, alana124pyro, shurikengrl

**Chapter 6 -**  
HappynoJutsu, miss.AnoniiemouSe, animeGRLxxx, Gothic Saku-chan, XhowtosavealifeX, Minakui, fantasy sakura, clenalyn, shurikengrl

**Chapter 7 -**  
miss.AnoniiemouSe, Minakui, ayane04, Gothic Saku-chan, c.b.o.l., animeGRLxxx, jAdEdWoLf777, fantasy sakura, shurikengrl, thesilverdoor

**Chapter 8 -**  
Gothic Saku-chan, Dark Shining Light, fvjvfjfg, XhowtosavealifeX, Sukia, fantasy sakura, sakuraharuno-cherryblossom, ItaSaku29, SnowballoC, megan, animefan99, LazyBumForever, Lioness Of the fire, alana124pyro, KeikoFumazaki101, shurikengrl, thesilverdoor, Aurora Rose, animeloverxoxox

**Chapter 9 -**  
c.b.o.l., Minakui, animeGRLxxx, Gothic Saku-chan, SnowballoC, fantasy sakura, Lilly Tezshuta, sakurasage272, Aoi Hana9, Sakura Blossom17, shurikengrl

**Chapter 10 -**  
animeGRLxxx, Aoi Hana9, Minakui, Baka'sAngel, CherryYuki-chan, miss.AnoniiemouSe, Ruler of Black Hearts, missyserena214, Gothic Saku-chan, alana124pyro, sweetcherry99, ItaSaku29, PharaohsDancer, twilightlover05, shurikengrl

**Chapter 11 -**  
miss.AnoniiemouSe, c.b.o.l., Aoi Hana9, animeGRLxxx, Lioness Of the fire, Minakui, SharinganCherry, Gothic Saku-chan, Gabiuti, fantasy sakura, alana124pyro, mbluvsmonkeys, Baka'sAngel, lyndelle tromp, ItaSaku29, RikuChick, Mindy101, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, shurikengrl, khatYYY, kara

**Chapter 12 -**  
InnerSakura14, Aoi Hana9, alana124pyro, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, RikuChick, miss.AnoniiemouSe, Gothic Saku-chan, Feily859, gaarafaves, animeGRLxxx, SasukexXxSakura, Sweet Lollypop, XxSakura.UchihaxX, kikki1546, SakuraUsimaga, Nichi Nara, lyndelle tromp, PurpleLicious64, KeikoFumazaki101, shurikengrl, ItaSaku29, Maymay080

**Chapter 13 -**  
SharinganCherry, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, oh.bonita, shurikengrl, Sasuke's Gilr Sakura 4eva, Gothic Saku-chan, alana124pyro, french cries, PurpleLicious64, YinYang-Animal, SasuSaku x100 3, miss.AnoniiemouSe, Nichi Nara, hiddenleafscherryblossom, Angel Rose, Sakura Blossom17, SnowballoC, mahatiel, ItaSaku29, Sweet Lollypop, xXx s2up3d Lov3r xXx, Sasukes Girl 4eva Sakura, bk

**Chapter 14 -**  
Lilly Tezshuta, Sakura-n-Sasuke4ever, animeGRLxxx, Brooke Williams, miss.AnoniiemouSe, Gothic Saku-chan, hiddenleafscherryblossom, KeikoFumazaki101, ANBU Inu, burrberry, daisherz365, xSakuraLovex, Nichi Nara, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, PurpleLicious64, Squoosh, Sweet Lollypop, ItaSaku29, Sasuke's Girl Sakura 4eva, Distorted Freak

**Chapter 15 -**  
Nichi Nara, ANBU Inu, Sakura Blossom17, DJ HiHi Kimiko, yamadoki, xSakuraLovex, Sasuke's Girl Sakura 4eva, Mistress-Of-Beauty, Gothic Saku-chan, Brooke Taylor Williams, alana124pyro, iloveyouneji, cherryblossom-pink-uchiha, KoolKittyKat256, xXx s2up3d Lov3r xXx, Menet, Jaleesa808, asdf, Lady Akinari

**Chapter 16 -**  
pure-cerulean, SharinganCherry, miss.AnoniiemouSe, xohbby., waiting for you-sasusaku, xx please.forgive.me, silentscream16, SnowCharms, Mistress-Of-Beauty, lito-pink-chihuahua, SasukexXxSakura, KeikoFumazaki101, Aya-chan, Nameless Blossom, 101naruto1, UnbreakableTrio, Gothic Saku-chan, Dark Rose Mistress, StrawBerrybell, Nichi Nara, Baka'sAngel, SakuraHarunoKinomoto, mistyjet, torayuri, LuLuChild, Nekokyuurei, kunoichi of darkness, BlueMaiden, Squoosh, kee-chan, Chibi Kyoru, sitamauzumakiuchiha123, Utsuro, Twilightlover05, XxSuicidal-CupcakexX, sasusaku111, Ruler of Black Hearts, SingedAngel, CherryBlossomAvenger, SasukeXSakura181456, gacktsasorilover, xXUchihaxHaydenXx, XxLenaleexX, Menet, Kitomi21, chocolatetomatoes, xxItachi's Angelxx, mbluvsmonkeys, Jenix, lovingpink, yuki-chan149, Lady Akinari, and animefan99

-

**Added to Favorite Story -**

-Hyuuga Miharu-, 101naruto1, Aip, Alis Black, Animefantic1, Aoi Hana9, Baka'sAngel, Blooded-Teardrops, BlueMaiden, CherryBlossomAvenger, Chibi Kyoru, ChocolatexDots, DA's SumGui, DJ HiHi Kimiko, EmeraldEyes69, EstherAngelofDeath,. Everybody's-Fooled, Forgotten Rhapsody, Gabiuti, HOWLiNGMO0Nx3, HappynoJutsu, Haya-Chan, Hiashinsu, Hyuga-Yukiko-chan, InnerSakura14, ItaSaku29, Jaleesa808, Jenix, Jennifer-0522, KeikoFumazaki101,. Kitomi21, KoiKoi, KoolKittyKat256, Lady Akinari, Lilly Tezshuta, LoveNico, Luffly Emi, Mariegurl, Maymay080, Menet, Minakui, Mistress-Of-Beauty, Mitsuko Kiyoshi, MorbidMusic, Nekokyuurei, Nichi Nara, PharaohsDancer, PowerfulMiko, Rockingurworld234, RosePetalPrincess,. Ruler of Black Hearts,. SA-SU-KE-KUUUUUN, Sakura Blossom17, Sakura-Chan555, SakuraHarunoKinomoto, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, SasuSaku13, SasukeXSakura181456, SasukexXxSakura, ShadowedWaters,. SharinganCherry, SingedAngel , SnowCharms, SnowballoC, Squoosh, StrawBerrybell, Sweet Lollypop, They Survived, Twilight Princess67 , UchihaCh3rri,. XxLenaleexX , YinYang-Animal, alana124pyro, animefan99, animeloverxoxox , ayane04 ,. burrberry , c.b.o.l., cambodiancutie98, cherryblossom-pink-uchiha,. chocolatetomatoes , cloud-sephiroth , daisherz365, drgn , fang shinobi , fantasy sakura , for the pandas , freestyleTokyoDrifter ,. gaarafaves , gental rose ninja girl , iTsUdAtTe MaIsAnTa ,. iloveyouneji 93. jAdEdWoLf777 , jejeaza , kee-chan,. kunoichi of darkness , lazygurl123 ,. lito-pink-chihuahua, mahatiel , mbluvsmonkeys , mexicanbeauti , miss.AnoniiemouSe , mistyjet 104. mysterygirl18 , oh.bonita ,. oxoewww , sakuraharuno-cherryblossom , sakurasage272 , sasukelover66 , shreaded wings , shurikengrl , sitamauzumakiuchiha123 , solemnkinoblossom , star lover808 , sweetcherry99 . symbiotic . the real sasukelover , tokiidokiimiistress , twilightlover05 , wooden-spoon , xXUchihaxHaydenXx , xXx s2up3d Lov3r xXx , xoxMidnightTenshixox , xxItachi's Angelxx , yourdarkdesire, yuki-chan149, zxceve

-

-

**Hands... _So_ tired... T-T**

So anyways! Thanks again for all the support you guys! I enjoyed reading everyone's reviews! I'll be sure to get better in the future thanks to all your advises!

**ANDDDD!**

-

I'm pleased to let everyone know...

-

-

_Drumroll:P _

-

-

-

**There _will_ be a** **sequel**!

-

Yup thats right! A number 2 to It's a Promise!

-

-

**BUT!** I need your help again! _(Sigh. I can't do anything by myself nowadays can I?)_

-

I have most of the intro to the squeal planned out. But, I'm wondering, Sasuke.

-

-

Ah yes...

-

_Sasuke..._

-

My little emo chicken headed boy.

-

**In or out of character for the squeal?**

-

**All opinon's will be counted! **

-

Thanks again for everything! I hope you guys liked the story!

**- Peace out!**

**PS. Its my birthday on December 15th (I'll be 14 then) so keep an eye out for my first one shot/two shot, "Silent Little Feelings"or "A Spike of Life" (I don't know which one I'm going to finish first) One of them is going to be my little birthday story to you guys! (The latter shall be my Christmas present for you guys)**

** I'll try and get it up on the exact day of my birthday, if not, it'll be up within the same week! **


End file.
